Kadien and the Three Weres
by Idabrat
Summary: Seth Rollins knew he shouldn't have been chasing the deer, but how was he to know that a car was coming? Now Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are mad at him because now they have to house the vet that saved him, and found out they were werewolves, and Roman can't control his urges around her. (Reposted!)
1. Chapter 1

**Side project that wouldnt leave me alone. Is it a continue piece or a scrap piece let me know! **

* * *

Kadien Aramond cracked her eyes open at the sound of her ring tone filling the space of her bedroom. Grumbling and glancing at the clock she reached blindly on the nightstand for device that was the bane of her existence at this point in time.

"'Lo" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. It was 1 in the morning and someone had better be dead or dieing to have woken her up.

"Kade honey I'm sorry ta wake you, but old man Wexler hit a dog with his truck a few minutes ago. He says he doesn't think the animal will make it to morning without you." the voice of Sheriff Johnson came over the phone.

"How far from the clinic are they? Kade said throwing the covers off and sliding out of her bed, pulling a pair of worn jeans on, and throwing a sweatshirt over her cami. Exiting her bedroom, stopping long enough to slide her sneakers onto her feet she left her house and jumped into her truck to make the ten minute drive to her veterinary clinic.

"He's about 15 minutes out Kade. Hit the thing on the old road to his house." The sheriff replied before hanging up.

Kade made the 10 minute drive to the clinic thankful that there were no other cars on the road and hopped out of her truck, unlocking the door flipping lights on as she went. She made her way to her operating room fairly certain that she was going to have to be doing some type of surgery on the animal if it wasn't going to live until morning for old man Wexler to bring it in, setting up her tools and moving out to the front of the clinic to wait.

She blocked her eyes as headlights flooded the front of the clinic and hurried out the door to assist the older gentleman who was bringing her pascient in. She opened the back door to his car and sucked in her breath, taking in the sight of the large dark brown dog with a white ear laying on its side in the seat a 15 inch gash running down its side to low on its belly and another large gash across its hind leg. She noted the strips of cloth tied over its mouth in a makeshift muzzle and the way it eyed her warily as she approached.

"Kadie honey Im sorry I didn't't see him run out into the road." Mr. Wexler said gently lifting the dog out of his car and carrying it into her clinic despite the viscous growling that started the moment the dog was picked up.

"Its ok accidents happen." Kade said leading the man into the operating room. "Put him up on the table and let me sedate him and then you can get on home." She said moving to a cabinet and taking out a small vial and a syringe, quickly filling it and moving back toward the old man and the dog.

The animal started growling at her as soon as it saw the needle and attempted to stand but Mr. Wexler leaned his weight down on its neck and held it still for Kade to administer the sedative to it.

"Ok that will work fast there's no reason for you to stay go ahead home." Kade said smiling at the older gentleman walking with him to the clinic door.

"I'm real sorry about this Kadie." Mr Wexler said turning at the sound of a wolf howling that sounded very close.

"Its fine, really. Now let me go patch the poor thing up." Kade smiled at the older man and watched as he got into his car and drove off, before she locked the clinic doors and went back to the dog in her operating room, seeing that the sedative had worked and the animal was limp on her table. He looked almost like a wolf, but if she had to guess she would say he was some kind of malamute mix.

She striped off her sweat shirt and got a pair of gloves on and moved her x-ray machine over top of the animal and quickly made sure there wasn't anything internal that she had to deal with, before grabbing her clippers and very carefully shaving the area around both of the dogs wounds. Once the area was cleared of fur she gently cleansed it, picking out the pits of rock and twig that had been embedded into the wounds and threaded a needle to start closing the larger wound on the animals side.

It took her a good half hour of careful stitching to close the large wound, and she finally knotted the thread and snipped it off, setting the needle down for a moment, noting that the dog wasn't fixed. She would take care of that once she finished closing the other wound on its leg, and she stretched her body up groaning at the popping sounds in her back, and started on closing the smaller wound.

A large sandy colored wolf and an even larger black wolf moved silently through the woods outside the animal clinic both snapping at each other undecided on how to get in there to get Seth back. Stupid pup had run right out in front of a car and gotten himself hit and the driver had packed him up and taken him off before the two alphas had reached the road.

They had followed the car to the clinic and watched as the old man had carried their boy inside with a small woman following behind. Dean had howled a warning to them to let go of their beta, but it had gone unheeded, and they had decided to wait until the humans had left before breaking in to get Seth out.

"She isn't coming out." Roman growled after shifting back to his human form, the loose shorts he had been wearing when the three of them left the house reappearing low on his hips and he didn't bother to pull them up at all. "We have to get him with her in there."

"Fuck Rome you know we can't let a human see us." Dean growled pacing once he had shifted back also and pulled his shorts a little higher on his hips.

"And what happens when Seth shifts in front of her? Does that count as her seeing us?" Roman growled starting for the building with Dean falling in behind, for once not arguing with his partner.

Dean shook his head when Roman shifted his hand into his were form, his huge claws easily cutting cleanly through the glass on the front door of the clinic in a circle large enough for him to fit his human hand through and he reached in and flipped the lock letting the two alpha weres inside the clinic.

Roman stopped and shut the door flipping the lock once more and shut his eyes inhaling deeply trying to scent their beta. His eyes snapped open and he growled at the scents invading his nose, two of them calling to his inner were when only one should have.

"You get it too?" He snarled at Dean who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yes. What the fuck, she isn't were." Dean growled moving silently though the clinic and locating the room their beta was in, leaning in the doorjamb watching the small woman work on Seth. He saw that an xray had already been preformed and was up on a computer screen and was thankful that their beta didn't have any internal injuries. Stupid pup better never run away from them like he had tonight again or he would be sore for a month.

The larger of the gashed on Seths body had already been stitched closed and the girl was bent over working on his leg, and Dean felt his mouth water taking in her figure. The black cami shirt and jeans she wore shoed off a figure that had him drooling; Full breast, small waist, rounded hips, toned legs, firm ass, auburn hair pulled into a ponytail on top of her head.

Roman was next to Dean having similar thoughts about the small woman taking care of their beta, his hands clenching into fists in an effort not to tear the woman away from Seth. Or maybe it was an effort to not tear her away from Seth, throw her across the table, strip her and make her their beta also. He let a low growl out when she straightened up and moaned when her back popped, and if Dean hadn't grabbed his arm he was pretty sure he would have taken the woman then and there.

Kade finished stitching up the second gash on the animals leg and straightened up again, her back popping once more reminding her that there was a reason her tables adjusted in height and she shouldn't be leaning over like she had been. She groaned again, and stiffened when she heard a low growl fill the operating room, her eyes snapping up to the face of the dog on her operating table, seeing his eyes were still closed.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she reached for a scalpel from the tray of instruments next to her, hoping that her movements seemed natural and she wasn't reaching for a weapon to defend herself. Her hand closed over the blade and she turned, holding it in front of her and her eyes went wide at the sight of two very large men leaning in the doorway to the exam room.

The smaller of the two, but only by an inch or so had shaggy short blond hair and blue eyes, was very well muscled. The larger had long black hair, and a tribal looking tattoo covering one arm and half his chest, and he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Both men were wearing what looked like basket ball shorts low on their hips and nothing else. Logically she knew if they attacked her she wouldn't stand a chance, but she wouldn't go down without a fight if it came to that. And she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"C-can I help you?" She asked, her voice shaking and she gripped the scalpal like it was a life line.

"You have our…Dog." Dean said motioning to where Seth was laying on the table behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're dog?" Kade said still clutching the scalpel in front of her. She wasn't stupid, there was no way these men were just here for the dog on her table.

"You must have been in an awful rush to get here." She said, and immediately regretted it. She always did have a problem with saying exactly what she was thinking without filtering it first.

"He is rather important to us." Dean told her smiling what he hoped was a charming smile at her, wanting her to believe him so they could grab Seth and get the hell out of here before someone did something stupid.

"I see. So important that you couldn't even bother putting clothes or shoes on before breaking into my clinic to get him." Kade said and once again cursed her lack of filter. She needed to stop this, they seemed like they genuinely wanted the dog so she figured she would play along with that for now.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I know if it were my dog I would be in a hurry to get to them too." She finished softly. "I finished stitching his wounds, and was about to cleanse and bandage them. I can neuter him too while he's out, it doesn't take very long." She said and recoiled immediately when the large of the two stepped forward growling.

"Your not going to fucking touch him down there." Roman snarled, stalking into the room heading toward Seth, but stopped and tracked the small girl as she backed away, his prey and dominance instincts kicking into overtime as he watched her moving away from him.

"Roman. Don't." Dean said coming forward and putting a hand on Roman's shoulder, turning him away from the woman and toward Seth. "We need to just get him and get out of here." He said quietly to Roman, knowing that the other Were ran much more toward the feral side and he needed to get both Roman and Seth away from the woman before something went wrong.

"Hurts." Seth whined softly as soon as Roman untied the strips of cloth over his muzzle.

Too late, Dean sighed looking over at the woman, hoping that she hadn't heard him, but the fact that she was looking at Seth like he had grown another head told him she had. Shit.

Kade looked at the table unbelieving, had that dog just spoken? No. No way. It had to be a trick of her over tired imagination. First off dogs don't speak and second the sedative she had given him wouldn't wear off for awhile yet.

"You shouldn't have run away like that Seth." Roman growled softly down at the dog on the table, running his hand over the body with a gentleness that Kade wouldn't have thought the large man capable off. But she was sure that it was her over tired brain that had made the dog speak the first time.

"Sorry." The dog whined again and she knew it wasn't her head this time. The dog was awake and speaking and the man was responding to it. Kade swallowed hard and started inching toward the rear exit of the operating room, hoping the two men fussing over the talking dog weren't paying attention to her.

"Its ok Seth. We just need to get you rested enough to shift and you'll be alright." Dean sighed running his hand over Seths head scratching his white ear. The woman had obviously heard everything, now the question is what the hell were they going to do about it. There was no denying that both he and Roman were drawn to her so he didn't really want to kill the small woman.

The fact that she had stitched Seth up so well might come in handy to the rest of the pack that he and Roman controlled also, all of them betas and only able to make the transformation to wolf and not the Were form the alphas could also use. Shifting could heal most wounds but it required a lot of energy, and since most accidents happened as a result of the rough play that happened in wolf form having a vet on hand would be a bonus.

"What are we going to do about her now." Roman asked his grey eyes landing on the small woman across the room from them. He inhaled deeply and growled again when her scent kicked his inner Were in the face again. He wanted her. Badly. It didn't matter to him that she wasn't a carrier of the gene that would allow her to under go the transformation, he wanted her body under his surrendering to him.

"I don't know Rome. It would be easier to just get rid of her…" Dean started but cut off at Romans harsh look, knowing that getting rid of the woman was out of the question. "Or we can make her our personal vet. The pups are always getting hurt it so would be worth it to have her around." He finished watching something flash in Romans eyes. The older, more feral Were was obviously more drawn to the woman then Dean had originally thought and he wondered if it was going to be a problem. Roman had a hard time with people telling him no and he would force the woman into submission beneath him in a heartbeat Dean was sure.

Kade was barely listening to the two large men in front of her. She knew they were discussing her but she was still having a hard time wrapping her brain around the fact that the dog on her operating table had actually spoken. She inched closer tot eh door of the room, knowing she could get out of it and down to her office which had a lock on the door and a large window that she could crawl out of and probably make it to her truck, before the two men managed to get the door open. It was risky sure, but it was less risky then just letting herself be taken wherever by the two men and their talking dog.

Dean looked up just in time to see the small woman take another step toward the door her gaze colliding with his momentarily.

"Don't…" He started and sighed when she threw open the door of the operating room and bolted through it down the hall. "Run." Dean watched as Roman threw up his head and snarled before jumping agilely over the table and chase the woman down the hall, and he hoped that he wouldn't hurt her too badly as he stroked Seth soothingly.

Kade yanked open the door not heeding the warning the blond one had given her and took off down the hall way. She heard a loud snarl behind her and expected to see the dog she had stitched up on her tail but instead it was the dark haired man that had followed her out of the room. She ran harder, his footsteps on the linoleum tiles of the hall way too loud in her ears. Ten steps from the door to her office she chanced a look over her shoulder and shrieked at how close he was to her.

She didn't even think about what she was doing and threw the scalpel that was in her hand at him, the growl and curses that followed moments later told her she had hit him somewhere. She didn't bother to look back but instead ducked into the doorway her office and slammed the door shut turning the lock just before what she thought was a fist pounded on the other side of it causing her to fall backward onto the floor, breathing hard.

"Fuck." She muttered scrambling back to her feet and ran over to the window in her office throwing the lock on it and opening it as wide as it would go. She was pushing at the screen covering the opening when the sound of wood splintering had her whipping her head around to the door of her office, and the giant clawed hand that had punched its way though the wood near the door knob and was now unlocking her door.

Roman stood in the doorway of the small office, his eyes focused on the small woman by the window with a sneer on his face. He watched her turn and push the screen out as he stalked across the floor and he just barely managed to wrap his claws around the ponytail of her hair as she tried to move through the window, pulling her head back harshly as he dragged her back into the building.

He released his grip on her hair, his claws moving down her body and gripping her chest, his other clawed hand moving across her hips after swiping over her desk to clear it off as he pulled her small body back harshly into his. He swung around and pushed her small body harshly up against the desk bending her over it, one clawed hand grabbing both her wrists and pulling them painfully out in front of her while pushing his hips up against her ass harshly. His body shifted to his alpha were form, growing larger adn covered in black fur, looking like he had just steped out the the Uderworld movie and he closed his muzzled around the small woman's neck and shoulders, applying pressure, his teeth barely breaking her skin.

"Submit to him. Stop moving and relax, it's the only way he'll stop without hurting you. I hope." Kade heard the voice of the second man call out to her from the doorway of her office, and she froze willing her body to relax under the massive form pushing into her back. She tried not to think about the fact that there were teeth that were clearly not human biting into the skin of her neck and shoulders or that the hand that was holding onto hers was now larger and covered in black fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just so you all know 'I need to get a live' because I always write stories where the oc is pursued by all three of the people the story is about. I would have thought that the obvious was just that, but apparently I was wrong, so here: If you don't like my writing don't read it, and write your own. There you go, the giggle worthy part of the morning now on to my boring ass shit!**

* * *

This can't be real, this cant be happening, Kade thought as she was forcefully pushed over the top of her desk, the large form on top of her pressing heavily into her back, his teeth gripping her neck and shoulder like he was a wolf and she was a member of his pack that had disobeyed him. Her eyes widened looking at the massive clawed hand that was holding both her wrists down painfully, the claws digging into her skin causing her to bleed a little bit, the sting reassuring that she was still alive at least. Her body stiffened when she felt his other clawed hand roam over her hip to the front of her jeans and the pressure on her neck increased as soon as she did.

"Let him. Submit to him it's the only way your getting off that desk alive." The blond man said from the doorway his gaze focused on the creature holding her down.

"I am." Kade grit out and regretted it a moment later when the hand gripping her wrists tightened and pulled her down farther across her desk, her hips raising up over the ledge, her ass coming into contact with the groin of the thing behind her, and she felt him grind into her.

"You aren't. Relax your body. Stop pulling against his hold on your wrists and push your hips back into him show him your willing." Dean told the woman Roman had bent over the desk in front of him dominating her in his Alphawere form. He didn't think Roman would take her right now but he honestly wasn't sure how deep the other Weres need to dominate and claim the woman was.

Kade grit her teeth and relaxed her body again. She closed her eyes and stopped pulling against the claws imprisoning her wrists while pushing her hips back into the creature behind her as much as she could while bent over her desk. She felt the claws around her wrists loosen a tiny bit and the teeth unlocked themselves from her neck and shoulders and she groaned at the pain.

She clenched her jaw tighter when she felt the clawed hand moving over her hips again, rounding down the edge of her leg pulling on her thigh until it had pulled her leg up so her knee was resting on the desk spreading her legs open.

"Roman we need to get Seth out of here so he can heal." Dean said hoping that using Seth as an excuse would stop Roman from what he so obviously planed on doing to the woman.

"I want her." Roman growled, looking down at the woman he had pined to the desk under him. He frowned at the blood marring her neck and shoulders and lowered his head gently nuzzling her with his snout before running his tongue softly over the wounds he had inflicted on her.

"We'll take her with us then. Plenty of time for you to claim her then." Dean said eyeing the other Were carefully hoping he would let the woman go.

"Fine. Get Seth and we'll go." Roman growled easing his weight off the small woman's back slowly standing up to his full height, his head brushing the ceiling of her office, waiting for her to turn around and see him.

Kade swallowed hard and turned her head slowly to look over her shoulder at the creature that had been pinning her down. Her eyes widened and she flipped to her back quickly taking in the form of the Werewolf standing in front of her his head brushing the ceiling of her office. She quickly scrambled backward on the desk and instantly regretted it as she saw something in his gaze shift and he was on her in a second pinning her down again, this time on her back, both her wrists in once of his clawed hands over her head, his jaws opening near her neck once more. She held her breath, waiting for him to close his jaws over her neck again but instead, he started shifting over her, his body returning to that of a man.

"Don't run from me." Roman snarled near the woman's ear, his nose brushing along her skin before dipping down to her neck, pushing her face to one side gently with his nose. "I will always catch you. And I will always punish you." He growled biting onto her neck and gently tugging the skin there. "You'll probably regret it if you ever try to run from me again. You are mine now." Roman growled finally pulling away from the woman's small body, gripping her wrist and dragging her out of the room after him, following the hallway back to the room Seth and Dean were in.

"What did you give him to put him to sleep?" The blond one questioned her as soon as Roman had dragged her back into the operating room.

"Ketamine." Kade answered without thinking and cursed herself as she watched the man go over to her medicine cabinets and search though the contents until he found what he was looking for.

"Will this hurt a human?" Dean asked the woman holding up the vial of the stuff she had used to put Seth out with while she stitched him up.

"You better answer before I inject you either way." He said searching though the drawers until he found a syringe.

"No…it will leave me weak and sick for hours after it wears off, but it wont hurt me per say." Kade answered finally, resigned to the fact that she had no chance at this point since Roman had refused to let his grip on her go.

"Dose it out for yourself." Dean said holding the vial and the syringe out to the woman forcing Roman to let his grip on her go.

Kade sighed and looked at the vial and needle in her hands for a moment. She pushed the needle into the vial and drew up a little of the drug before pulling the needle out of the vial.

"Double that." Dean said nodding in her direction.

"I..It wouldn't be smart..." She started only to be cut off.

"Do it." Dean growled taking a threatening step toward her that her putting the needle back into the vial and doubling the dose of the drug like the man had commanded her too, and holding both back out to him.

"Good girl." Dean chuckled taking the vial and needle from her before grabbing her arm and injecting her with the drug.

Kade grit her teeth when the needle pierced her skin and injected her with the drug that would make her totally at the mercy of these men. She watched the blond one move over to the operating table and carefully pick up the dog, cradling him like a baby and make his way to the door of her clinic. She followed after, when the dark haired one pushed her lightly in the direction the other two had gone and she followed slowly, her steps faltering as the drug kicked into her system.

She grit her teeth and raised a hand to her head slowly, her vision winking in and out and she leaned heavily on the door of the waiting room, and she vaguely felt a pair of strong arms come around her body and lift her. Still trying to fight the drug she turned her head up to the man that held her in his arms and opened her mouth to curse him, but was surprised when his head lowered and his lips took hers in a gentle kiss that was the last thing she felt before the drug pulled her under.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Fuck her lips are so soft, I can't wait to feel them around my cock,'_ Roman thought as his lips settled over hers briefly right before the drug took her under. He followed Dean out to the woman's truck cradling her in his arms carefully, and lowered her onto the rear seat, her head resting gently on Seth's bandaged side. He stepped back next to Dean and watched as their beta gently nudged his nose against the woman's hair, licking over her face softly, looking up at them and whining.

"Yes she's ours now pup." Dean said reaching out and stroking over the wolfs face gently before pulling back and closing the door to the truck turning to Roman.

"We have to destroy the clinic, make her disappearance look like a burglary gone bad. Sort of a good thing you had her pined down on the desk while she was bleeding." He said and shook his head at Romans grunt of agreement as they both went back into the building, shifting to their Alphawere forms and completely destroying everything quickly.

They left the building, leaving the door hanging open after shattering the rest of the glass, and made their way back to the truck, climbing into the front seats. Roman glanced back at the pair in the back seat as Dean put the truck in drive and headed for their home, smirking when he caught their beta nuzzling his nose against he woman's neck and softly licking over her body. Roman watched as his betas tongue licked down the woman's neck and over her collar bone, and over the top swells of her breasts, finally growling a warning to Seth when his tongue dipped inside her shirt.

"Watch it pup." Roman growled when Seth paused and made eye contact briefly with him, his tongue still against the woman's skin under her shirt, before pulling out and whining softly, settling his furry head across her chest, his nose between her breasts.

"You'll get her once I've claimed her." Roman growled at his beta his hands clenching into fists at the thought of anyone in the pack taking the woman before him.

Dean drove the truck toward their home silently, his gaze occasionally shifting up to the mirror and smirking at catching Seth with his tongue down the woman's shirt despite Romans warning, probably licking over her nipples if the fact that the buds were peaked now were any indication. He inhaled deeply and let out a growl of his own at the fact that even in a drug induced sleep the woman's body was responding to the stimulation of Seth's tongue and he could smell her arousal in the cab of the truck. The low growl from Roman next to him told him the other Were could smell her too and it was driving him crazy, if the clenching and unconscious shifting of his hands was any indication.

He shook his head knowing that if Seth hadn't been injured he never would have been disobeying Roman the way he was, and parked the woman's truck inside the garage of their packs home, climbing out and moving to the door closest to where Seth was laying on the seat in his wolf form. Dean gently gathered Seth in his arms, dropping a kiss on his furry head, grabbing the purse that was on the floor of the truck before turning and walking up the steps and through the door Roman had opened before taking the woman out of the truck.

"Dean! Ohh no what happened to…Seth." The red headed wolf that had been vying for their attention since she joined the pack asked crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the woman in Roman's arms.

"He got hit by a car Eva. He'll be fine." Dean said brushing past her and taking Seth to their room, sighing when Eva followed along behind him.

"Ohh poor thing! Do you want me to look after him?" Eva asked twirling a piece of her dyed tomato soup red hair around her finger, scowling when Roman came into the room behind them, carefully setting the woman down in their bed next to where Dean had laid Seth.

"No Eva, we'll take care of him, please get out of our room you know you don't belong in here." Dean sighed crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a pointed look.

"Ohh I'm not even allowed to be in your room but you'll put that human in your bed?" She growled watching until Seth had rested his head on the woman's chest again before stomping out the door of the alpha's bedroom, shrieking when Roman pinned her up against the wall outside the room shifting to his Alphawere form, closing his jaws around her neck and applying pressure until she submitted to him.

"Anything that happens in that bedroom does not concern you. It never has and it never will." Roman growled at her after shifting back and releasing her. "If we want to bring a human into our bed and fuck her until she's screaming our names and passes out that's our business."

"But I should be your mate! I've been trying to get your attention for months what's so special about her!" Eva screamed sinking to the floor at the glare from her alpha.

"You don't interest us, She does." Roman said simply before turning and going back into the bedroom, flipping the lock on the door and taking the key over to the safe hidden in the wall of bedroom dropping it inside.

"You would think that one would take a hint wouldn't you." Dean said shaking his head and chuckling in amusement when Seth whined his agreement.

"Whatever, not our problem she's too stupid to realize we don't want her." Roman growled moving to the bed, taking hold of the woman's jeans and unsnapping and unzipping them before pulling them off her legs along with her sneakers, growling again when her sheer red panties came into view. He couldn't help himself to drop his face between her legs and inhale her scent deeply, swiping his tongue up the fabric of her panties before pulling back with a snarl and placing her legs under the covers, before stripping fast and climbing in beside her. He wanted to pull her body against his…under his...and have his way with her but he didn't want to disturb an already sleeping Seth who was using her chest as a pillow for his furry head, since the pup needed to rest in order to shift and heal the wounds the woman had patched up.

"Her name is Kadien." Dean said once he had striped his basketball shorts off and climbed into the bed also, after opening the door to their attached bathroom remembering what the woman had said about the drug, rolling his eyes when he looked over at Roman and saw he was already asleep. The joys of being a Were, fast to fall asleep and hard to wake up.

* * *

**The update for the other story should be out tomorrow just FYI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure about a part of this, and it will probably be re written soon...But let me know what you think about x.x**

* * *

Kade groaned softly, bringing a hand to her stomach rubbing a small circle on it, trying to settle it a few hours later. She didn't remember eating anything that would have upset her stomach last night, and frowned becoming aware of feeling a weight on her chest. Not wanting to open her eyes for fear of being sick, Kade moved her hand up from her stomach to the weight on her chest, her hand brushing over the soft fur of a distinctly K-9 head. She ran her hand over the head trying to figure out when she had gotten a dog when the events from the night before flooded her brain.

Her hand stilled on the dogs…the talking dogs…head, her other one moving to her stomach trying once again to settle it, her legs moving in the bed in an effort to distract herself with the silky feel of the sheets on the skin of her legs. She stilled as that thought processed in her brain, the fact that she was only wearing her panties and cami now, and was in a bed that was not hers.

She felt her stomach turn as she opened her eyes and pushed the dogs head off her chest, scrambling toward the door that had been opened to reveal a bathroom, registering there were the two men from last night in the huge bed with her and the dog. She hit the ground in front of the toilet and dry heaved into it, clutching the sides of it for dear life cursing the blond man that had injected her with the Ketamine. There was nothing in her system, but she was going to be dry heaving for awhile.

She finally was able to settle herself against the side of the huge black marble bath tub with her eyes closed after what felt like hours but was probably only 15 minutes or so, bringing a hand up to her forehead, pushing her hair off her sweaty face. The feeling of a cold nose nudging into her thigh had her cracking an eye open to see the dog sitting on the floor in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"Don't suppose you could find me a towel could you?" She asked the dog jokingly and closed her eyes again, rubbing her still turbulent stomach. She vaguely registered the sound of the sink taps turning on and shrieked when she felt a cold, wet cloth drop into her lap. Her eyes opened to see the dog had moved, now sitting to the other side of her, still watching her curiously.

"Unbelievable." Kade said, picking up the cloth and running it over her face and neck, wincing at the pain from the wounds there. "How about a tooth brush." She said shivering. She was going to have to lay back down soon, she knew the effect of the drug on her body would have to be slept off, but she wanted to brush her teeth first if possible. She watched as the dog seemed to smile, nudging his nose against her thigh again before turning to a cabinet next to the sink and scratching at it.

"I swear if there is actually a tooth brush in there I'll kiss you." She muttered moving slowly over to the cabinet and pulling it open, shaking her head when she found a couple of new tooth brushes on one of the shelves. She opened one of them and pulled herself up to the sink, quickly brushing her teeth before sinking back down against the tub closing her eyes, exhausted as the after effects of being over dosed started catching up to her. She cracked one eye open at the whine from the dog and the feel of him pushing his nose against her cheek.

"Seriously?" Kade asked, more to herself then to the dog but shook her head again as the animal whined as if answering her question, his eyes darting to her lips and back to her eyes. She leaned forward a little and dropped a kiss on the dogs nose before leaning back against the tub closing her eyes once more, her body shivering now. The cold nose in her face again pulled her eyes open, and the dog looked pointedly at the bed and back to her before whining again.

"Ok ok I'm going, I'm going." Kade grumbled pushing herself to her feet and stumbling over to the bed, barely having the energy to climb onto the foot of it before collapsing, falling into sleep again her body trembling from both exertion and cold from the overdosing.

Seth watched the woman collapse at the foot of the bed, her body shivering and he tilted his head to the side waiting for her to move up and under the covers. He jumped back up into the bed gingerly, his body already healing the wounds from the car and nudged her with his nose frowning at how cold her body was. He moved over to where Roman was laying and nudged the Alphawere with his nose, licking his tongue across his neck until Roman cracked an angry eye open and glared at Seth.

"The fuck pup, you want to be sore for a week?" He growled at his beta, only shifting and opening his eyes fully when Seth looked toward the foot of the bed and whined.

"Shit. What happened?" Roman growled sitting up and gripping Kadiens arms pulling her up the bed, frowning at how cold her body was. He pulled her up against his body, tucking her under the covers, rubbing her arms and back until she stopped shivering quite so violently and fell back asleep with Seth once again resting his head on her body.

Kade moaned, shifting her legs the feel of a warm hand stroking slowly down over her stomach, sucking in her breath when the fingers dipped slightly inside the top of her panties. The fingers brushed over her clit softly, under her panties before she felt them being tugged down her legs. A second hand was splayed across her breasts, playing casually with her nipples, brushing soft slow circles around one, a strong, solid chest at her back, and she surrendered herself to the dream. Her legs were spread open, one of them draped over a set of muscular thighs, and she moaned again at the feeling of impressive erection now nestled against her ass, and a warm wet tongue sliding over her pussy.

Her hips flexed into the slow licks that were torturing her, the thick fingers of the hand spreading her open for the tongue, pinching her clit gently. She moaned again arching her back into the tongue causing more pressure and her legs started shaking, as she rode the edge of her orgasm against the tongue and fingers of her dream.

The feel of distinctly sharp teeth nipping clit her followed by another long slow lick had her shooting her eyes open to see the brown and white head of the dog between her spread legs. She shrieked trying to pull away only to have the hand spreading her open push her hips hard into the body behind her, and the fingers gently brushing her nipple close painfully over it halting her movements.

"Don't fucking fight it when we want to give you pleasure. You're going to fucking cum for us." The dark haired man…Roman…from last night growled into the ear before his lips grazed down over her neck sucking softly, flexing his hips into her grinding his erection into her ass, flicking his fingers gently over her clit again. His movements seemed to have been an invitation to the dog who resumed his tortures of licking her while Roman's finger tips circled her clit and nipples building her orgasm back up.

"Please…no…" Kade moaned, hating that her body was surrendering to this, to being pleasured by a fucking dog of all things.

"Ohh god no!" She closed her eyes again, biting back a sob as neither the dog nor the man let up on her body, forcing her to cum for them, her body twisting away from the tongue between her legs.

"How does she taste Seth, regret asking for that as you're reward for taking care of her?" Kade heard Roman ask and she bit back another sob at the fact that he had let a dog drive her to orgasm.

"Ohh hell no, she tastes fucking unbelievable Rome. Can I make her cum again? Please?" She heard the answer in a voice she didn't recognize, but refused to open her eyes. As long as her eyes were closed there was a chance she was still dreaming.

"Fucking greedy pup. Go ahead though, she sounds fucking amazing when she cums." Romans voice answered in her ears, ignoring her protests, and Kade started when a tongue ran up her pussy again and a distinctly human mouth settled over her clit and sucked hard as two fingers pushed inside her, curling at her g-spot. She barely had her eyes opened long enough to take in the two toned, mostly dark brown with some blond human head between her thighs before he brought her into another orgasm, forcing a scream from her lips.

"Fuck you both I wasn't ready to get up yet." Dean growled rolling out of the bed a moment later, rubbing his eyes and heading for the bathroom, smirking at how Roman hadn't been able to wait to make the woman cum.

Kade laid against Roman's hard body, cracking an eye open after her second orgasm, watching the brown and blond head of a man she didn't know kiss his way up her body. He gave one last hard suck on her clit that had her arching toward his mouth before moving up her stomach and chest, his hands pushing her cami up. His tongue licked a path to the nipple Roman was holding captive, taking both her hard bud and Romans fingers into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling his tongue over them.

"I want to fuck her Rome." Seth whined as he pulled back and Kade's eyes widened as she felt his erection pressing into her pussy, brushing against the other erection between her legs.

"She's mine first Seth. You can have her after if Dean agrees." Roman growled, flexing his hips to put emphasis on his words.

"Same time?" Seth whined hopefully, giving Roman his best puppy dog eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well…Dean is in the shower…And it gives him an excuse to take her alone." Roman growled, rolling so that he had pinned both Seth and Kadien under his body, lowering his head and taking Seth's lips in a heated kiss. He growled breaking away from Seth's mouth when he felt the woman squirming away, curling his lips up into a snarl and repining her more fully under him.

"Where the fuck do you think your going." He snarled, dropping his head to her neck and catching the skin there between his teeth hard.

"Please…Just let me go…" Kade whimpered, feeling Roman's teeth biting into her neck hard enough to leave marks.

"Your mine now you aren't going anywhere." He growled not releasing his grip on her neck, but actually biting down harder, tasting blood on his tongue.

"You're hurting me! Please!" Kade moaned, going still under Roman's hard body willing him to ease up on her neck before he really hurt her.

"Rome, she isn't a Were, your tearing skin that can't heal like ours can." Seth said quietly, running a hand down Romans back gently.

Roman registered Seth's words realizing he was right and eased up on the woman's neck, softly running his tongue over the bite mark he left bleeding on her neck, frowning at her whimper of pain.

"Are you hungry?" Roman growled sitting up and away from the woman before he lost his control again and hurt her. He wasn't sure why everything inside him was screaming to fuck her through the bed and the floor into the dirt the foundation of the house was sitting on top of and get her to submit completely to him, but he needed to get it under control before he seriously hurt her.

"Seth where did you put her panties." Roman asked standing up and moving to a dresser, pulling out two sets of boxers, slipping into one of them and tossing the other to Seth.

"Um…here." Seth said sheepishly holding up the shredded scrap of lace he had torn off the woman while in his wolf form, before slipping the boxers Roman had tossed to him on.

"Really pup." Roman sighed, opening another drawer and taking out a white t-shirt, tossing it at the bed before moving into the bathroom after Dean.

"Here." Seth said gripping the shirt the woman was wearing and ripping it clean from her body, his gaze lingering on her form for a moment before pulling the shirt over her head and moving away from her quickly, also disappearing into the bathroom.

"Fucking shit, what's with that man…thing…whatever biting me." Kade grit out, sliding out of the bed, glad that the shirt came down to her mid thigh. She shook her head remembering what had had happened to her a few minutes ago, reasoning with herself that the dog was in fact a man and that made it ok right? Yeah right. That shit was fucking weird and she hoped to never repeat the action, she thought shuddering involuntarily.

She glanced around the room, her gaze landing on the door and she moved over to it testing, but not expecting it to be open. She blew out a breath and moved over to the window, tossing the drapes back sighing when she saw she was on the third floor of a very large house. She sighed watching a few figures that looked like more dogs running around the yard below her before sighing, since getting out the window was out too.

"Shit!" Kade groaned slamming her hand against the window, sucking in her breath and turning quickly at the snarl behind her, pressing up against the glass at the sight of the dark haired man standing in the door to the bathroom. She watched him stalk from the doorway to the middle of the room, his gaze locked on her intently, his mouth curved up into a sneer.

"Get away from the window Kadien." Roman growled his hands clenching into fists, looking at her body in the t-shirt made transparent by the sun behind her. If he could see her body, any of his pack who looked in that window would be able to see her too, and he didn't want that unless he was fucking her up against the glass.

"It's Kade." She said moving slowly away from the window, skirting as far around Roman as she could. "No one calls me Kadien unless I'm in trouble." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest, concise of the fact that she was naked under what was probably his shirt. "Why am I here?"

"Because I want to fuck you." Roman said, inhaling deeply when Kade blushed at his admission. "And the thought of me between your legs arouses you." He said smugly.

"Piss off." Kade said angrily, instantly regretting it when Roman's eyes flashed and he snarled advancing on her. She sucked in her breath jumping up onto the bed and scrambling across it, screaming when Roman's hand clamped down on her ankle, dragging her over to him.

"What did I tell you about running from me!" Roman shouted in Kade's face, as he pinned her struggling form under his body, gripping both her wrists in one of his hands and forcing them over her head, shredding the shirt covering her body with his shifted claws, leaving shallow slash marks on her chest, and down her stomach.

"I warned you that you would be punished if you ran from me again." Roman snarled, pulling the woman to the edge of bed, dropping to his knees and forcing both her hands under her legs, pushing her hips up, attaching his mouth to her pussy despite her screams of protest. He tormented her with his tongue, running it up one side of her slit and circling her clit, sucking the little nub hard, before going down the other side, pushing his tongue inside her.

He shifted into his Alphawere form, scraping his teeth over her clit, gripping it and pulling back, growling against her pussy when she screamed as she came in his mouth, still fighting him despite being pushed over the edge by his mouth. Roman snarled and turned his huge furry head and sank his teeth into Kade's thigh, breaking her skin and filling his mouth with her blood as she screamed in pain this time.

"Roman let her go, you're going to fucking kill her if you can't get yourself under control." Kade heard Dean's voice from the doorway of the bathroom cut though her pain fog, before the massive werewolf on his knees in front of her dislodge his teeth from her thigh. She watched him straighten up and look down at her leg as if just realizing what he had done to her and he licked gently over the bite marks before turning back human and stumbling away from her.

"Seth…I need Seth." Roman panted, chest heaving, his eyes still narrowed on Kade, and his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I'm here Rome." Seth said quietly coming out of the bathroom and stripping his boxers off before going over to where Roman was crouched on the floor, dropping to all fours in front of him facing Kade. He moaned, throwing his head back and moaning when Roman pounced on him, pushing his shoulders down to the floor, forcing inside his tight channel and fucking him harshly, slamming his hips so hard into Seth's body that he was forced across the floor a few inches. Seth screamed as Roman shifted to his Alphawere form while still inside him, stretching him even more, clamping his teeth down on the back of his neck that had Seth clawing at the floor, whimpering and moaning from the pleasure pain of having Roman pounding into him in this form.

Dean shook his head watching Roman take Seth on the floor savagely, knowing he probably would have killed the woman who was shaking on the bed watching them also. He moved back into the bathroom and got a cloth wet, before moving back to the bed, placing the cloth on the new bite wound on Kade's thigh, pressing a little harder and gripping her arm when she tried to move away.

"Relax I wont hurt you." Dean told her gently dabbing the bite wound on Kade's thigh. "He's working off some of his frustrations so he shouldn't hurt you anymore today either." He said motioning toward where Roman was still violently thrusting inside of Seth in his Alphawere form on the floor, before moving the cloth up to the wounds on Kades chest, gently cleaning them before moving to her neck and shoulders.

"You need to stop challenging him." Dean said frowning at the new bite mark on her neck. "He runs the edge of feral and you challenging him pushes his limits." Shaking his head again when she just grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. She would be lucky if she survived a week.

* * *

**Ok so apparently none of you were as weired out by the thing with Seth in his wolf form as I was, so there might be more of that down the road since it was pretty much well recieved. I also finished the next chapter of this last night (read this morning at about 5am...) so if youre nice to me in the reviews (read no threating me with pitchforks!) I'll post that up later today :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**I totally saw that pitchfork just so you know! Anyway as promissed here you go! :) Huggles!**

* * *

"Sorry I'm not a meek little bitch for you, but you fucking kidnapped me!" Kade spat at Dean and cursed her stupidity when she found herself pinned under his hard naked body a moment later.

"It doesn't fucking matter that we kidnapped you, you belong to us and if don't start showing the proper respect to your Alphas your going to end up dead." Dean growled down at her, turning his head at the sound of Roman's howl and Seth's scream as they came together and then collapsed on the floor, Roman shifting back to human form, and curling his body around the smaller man pulling him up onto his chest gently.

"If he had taken you the way he just took Seth, he would have killed you! Fucking look at the condition Seth's body is in!" Dean growled yanking Kade up from the bed and forcing her over in front of where Seth was sprawled out on Roman's body to take in the way his neck was split open from Roman's teeth, his back was a maze of claw marks and his ass was leaking both Roman's cum and his own blood.

"That could have been you, do you get it now?" Dean growled pushing the woman back onto the bed before kneeling down and gathering Seth's shivering body in his arms.

"Shift baby boy, come on." Dean crooned to Seth, stroking his hair until he shifted back into a wolf.

"Good boy lets get you fed." Dean murmured, stroking Seth's brown and white furry head, dropping a kiss on top of it before standing and moving to the safe to get the key. He opened the bedroom door, shaking his head and smiling as he watched Seth bound out the door like a giant puppy, before following him out.

"Are you hungry?" Roman's voice startled Kade, and she jumped back on the bed, swinging her head to look at the man she had forgotten about sitting up on the floor.

"I, uh, no not really." She said quietly, not wanting to piss the man off now that she was alone with him.

"You're going to eat anyway you'll need your strength." Roman said standing up from the floor, pulling his boxers back on and moving over to the woman. He bent down and ran his tongue softly up the claw marks he had left on her chest, circling her nipple with his tongue, teasing her until she moaned, her hands coming up to his hair involuntarily. He bit down gently, but pulled back snarling toward the door at the disgusted shriek from Eva as she stood there watching him with the human.

"God I can't believe you would choose a fucking human over me." She growled crossing her arms over her chest after flipping her dyed hair over her shoulder.

"Believe it." Roman growled taking Kade's nipple back into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, sliding his other hand down her body to slip inside her, pumping in and out of her body until she screamed as he forced her to cum for him again, while not breaking eye contact with Eva, chuckling when she huffed and stomped off down the hall.

"Roman..." Kade's soft voice reached his ears and he pulled back from her chest to look down at her, licking his lips at the sight of her stiff nipple, wet with his saliva, and brought his fingers up to his mouth growling at the taste of her.

"What Kade."

"Can I use the bathroom, please…" She said quietly, sucking in her breath when he pulled her to her feet and ushered her toward the bathroom.

"Leave the door open." He growled at her before moving back into the bedroom.

Kade sighed, taking care of her business fast, before moving to stand at the sink, frowning at the nasty looking bite and claw marks on her body. She looked down, turning the taps on, running her hands under the warm water and gasped when Romans chest pressed into her back, bending her over the sink, his hand coming up to her neck, rubbing antibiotic cream into the wounds there gently.

"Thanks" Kade mumbled, gripping the edge of the sink hard, not sure about this new, almost tender side of Roman. She sucked in her breath, closing her eyes and leaning back into his chest when his fingers slid over the claw marks he left on her chest rubbing the cream into them soothingly, before traveling down her stomach and to her thigh.

"You tempt me in ways I've never been tempted before." Roman growled into her ear, his hand brushing against her pussy lightly, and he snarled at her sharp intake of breath.

"You need to get cloths on before I take you the way I just took Seth." He growled, moving away from her and getting another of his shirts, pulling it over her head. "Let's go." He told her moving out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

"I have half a mind to ignore that." Kade mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and gingerly following Roman. Her thigh burned with every step she took, and she could feel the wetness of some blood against the skin, apparently walking had aggravated the newly formed clots and they had started bleeding again.

She followed the hallway to a set of spiral stairs, frowning, looking down over the railing at the entrance of the house three floors below her. She sighed and started down them, leaning heavily on the railing and gritting her teeth at the twinges in her thigh, and she screamed when she was lifted into a pair of strong arms and she stared at another face she didn't recognize.

"Easy lass, names Drew. I'm just gonna help you down the stairs since its hurtin ya. Ye reek of the Alphas, so you have nothing to fear from anyone in the pack." Drew told her, cradling her gently in his arms and smiling when she relaxed slightly, as he carried her down the steps and into the dining room. Drew froze and nearly dropped her in his haste to put her down and turn into the wall offering his Alpha his ass when Roman's howl split the air and he came charging over to them.

"What the fuck are you doing with her!" Roman bellowed stalking over to the Scottish wolf that had been holding Kade in his arms, shoving him harshly up against the wall, grinding his hips into the ass of the slightly smaller man.

"She was having trouble on the stairs Sir; I just helped her down them." Drew whined, tilting his head offering Roman his neck in a show of submission which seemed to placate the Alpha.

"Thanks Drew." Roman murmured, stroking his hand over the front of the Scottish wolfs pants while kissing his neck.

"You can pick someone to fuck today." He finished, sucking lightly, smirking at the whine from Drew when he released the skin and moved away from him, chuckling when he grabbed the shirt of Heath and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you ok Kade?" Dean asked sliding his arms under her body and moving to sit at the huge table with her in his lap, shaking his head at the snort from Eva.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said scratching Seth behind the ear when the wolf put his paws up on her un injured thigh and thrust his nose in her face.

"So…is she…you know." A pretty black woman asked smiling over at Kade and making a waving gesture with her hand.

"Yes she is." Roman stated sitting in the seat next to where Dean held Kade as she stroked Seth's head.

"I'm Naomi." The woman said holding her hand out for Kade, shaking her hand firmly. "I'm glad our Alphas finally found you." She said smirking at the annoyed noise from Eva as she pushed up from the table and stomped to the doorway.

"I should be their mate!" She screamed, before turning and snarling at a small wolf cub that was in her way, kicking the little animal before shifting into an ugly mud brown colored wolf and running away from the house in disgust.

"Shit" Roman growled, chasing after the yelping little cub, and more cursing could be heard moments later from outside the door.

"That bitch kicked a child and she wants to be the Alphas mate?" Another female wolf that had been introduced as Brie said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Brie's twin Nikki said, frowning when Roman came back inside looking ready to kill someone. "What happened Rome?"

"The pup went under the porch where none of us can reach him." Roman sighed dropping back into his seat and putting his head in his hands.

"First god damn time the little guy ventures that close to the door and that bitch has to go and do that. I have half a mind to kick her out of the pack." He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is shaping up into a mostly Roman/Seth/oc story for some reason...I guess Dean doesnt like being an animal x.x Yes he still shows up, a lot in fact, but he hasnt been as predominat in it for whatever reason o.O**

* * *

Kade watched the faces of the adult wolves at the table as they all fell at Romans words. Apparently they didn't like the thought of the wolf cub being under the porch at all. She learned the little guy had just showed up on the packs territory a few days ago, and this had been the first time he was brave enough to get close to the door of the pack house.

No one had seen him in his human form, and they didn't like that the little guy was camping out under the porch rather then coming into the pack house. They weren't sure if he was eating anything they left out for him or if something or someone else was, and she started when a red headed man placed a plate full of sausage, bacon, ham, and steaks in front of her, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled her eyes widening at the amount of food on the plate. Surely they didn't expect her to eat all of that did they? It looked like they did as a plate was placed in front of everyone at the table and Kade shook her head at realizing that what was on her plate was almost double that of what was on every other plate.

"Thanks Shaemus." Dean said as the red headed wolf placed his plate next to the one he had given to Kade.

"Aye, no problem Sir." Shaemus smiled before taking his own seat at the table.

"There's no way I can eat all this." Kade said quietly and then laughed when Seth nudged her elbow with his nose, laid his head in her lap and whined.

"Ok ok I get it." She giggled taking a piece of the sausage off the plate and feeding it to the wolf, shaking her head at how he took everything she offered to him from her gently, but insisted on licking her fingers after every bite. After he had gobbled more then half of what was on the plate, he nudged her hand that was holding a piece of sausage for him toward her own mouth and whined.

"Ohh alright, but I'm not very hungry." She told him taking the bite of sausage. She glanced over at Roman and found him staring out the door looking stormy, and she knew he was worried about the little orphan cub.

"Dean? Do you think I can finish outside? It's a beautiful day and I usually eat breakfast outside." She asked quietly.

"Sure. Do you want a blanket to sit in the sun or would you rather sit on the chairs on the porch?" Dean asked her, standing with her in his arms and nodding toward the plate, waiting until she had picked it up.

"Um…in the sun please." She said admiring the way Dean moved so effortlessly with her in his arms, out the door and down the steps of the porch.

"Here is fine." She said quickly as soon as he had gotten off the steps, and she saw him frown but he didn't say anything as he set her on her feet, before disappearing back into the house.

Kade looked around noting a small hole in the boards around the porch and figured that was where the little cub had slipped under, and she moved a little closer to it, taking the blanket from Dean once he had reappeared, and spread it out on the ground before settling down on her side with the plate in front of her.

She laid back, making herself as small as possible and tossed a small piece of bacon in front of the little hole and settled back to wait, eating a slice of the bacon herself. She stilled when she heard a soft rustling sound, and watched as a little black nose poked out from under the porch and gobbled up the piece of bacon before disappearing back underneath.

"There's more of that out here, if you want it sweetie." Kade called softly, tossing another small piece of the bacon close to the hole and waiting until the small cub poked its head out and snatched the bite again, his fearful eyes landing on her before slipping back under the porch until just his nose and eyes stuck out. She smiled at the fact that he hadn't retreated fully under the porch this time and continued to throw small bites toward him, making it so he had to come out farther from the porch each time.

"You're going to have to come here and take it now little guy." She said softly, holding her palm out on the ground with a little bite of sausage in it. She held her breath not moving at all as the little cub crept closer to her uncertainly. He wanted the sausage, but he was clearly scared of her yelling at him or something worse. His want of the sausage finally won over his fear and he crept close enough to stretch his neck out and tongue the bite off her palm before scurrying away quickly, cowering near the porch but he didn't disappear under it.

"I've still got more." Kade said softly holding her hand out again waiting as the little pup came back over a little faster then before and took the bite from her without looking like he was turning into a giraffe this time, and take only a few steps backward.

"Still hungry?" Kade asked holding another bite in her fingers but not extending her hand, smiling as the cub came back over to her with little hesitation and stayed sitting next to her legs. She didn't notice the large black wolf up on the porch until it jumped down and blocked the hole the cub was using with its massive body, and she stiffed a scream at the sight of it.

She started with the little cub when he yelped and started shaking, looking undecided if it wanted to try and get past the large wolf and back under the porch, run for the woods a few hundred yards from the house, or hid itself under Kade's body. She moved slowly, rising up to her knees, opening her arms slowly, and the little cub wasted no time in crawling into her embrace, and hiding his face in her chest. Kade held the trembling little body against her, watching the large black wolf warily. Her heart leapt to her throat, and her own body started trembling as the wolf lowered its head and stared at them intently. She screamed for Roman and rolled into a small ball, covering the small furry body with her own, when the huge black animal stood up and started stalking toward them.

"It's me Kade, easy." Roman said kneeling next to her in his human form running a hand over her trembling back. He was still in shock at her not only calling for him when she thought she was in danger but also the fact that she had covered the cubs' body with her own to protect him.

"T-that wolf?" She stuttered out, still shaking herself at the thought of being mauled by the large black animal that was probably bigger then she was.

"Was me." Roman told her, still running his hands over her back gently, smiling when Seth and Dean, both in wolf form moved next to her. He watched as Seth crept up next to Kade and laid down, licking her arm that was holding onto the trembling cub.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She huffed sitting up, cradling the cub on her lap and stroking his back gently, crooning softly to him.

"Sorry." Roman chuckled sitting down fully on the ground and pulling Kade into his lap, shaking his head when she went stiff against him, his arms coming up under hers, his hands stroking over the cub also.

"Relax I wont hurt you." He whispered into her ear so the cub couldn't hear him, before looking down at it.

"I'm Roman, one of the Alphas of The Shield pack." He spoke softly to the little cub, still gently stroking its fur.

"This is Dean my partner, Kadien our mate, and Seth, our Beta." He continued, motioning to Seth and Dean when the wolves laid their heads on Kade's thighs, and the little cub looked at him, very aware of the fact that the woman in his arms had gone ridged again. He watched the little wolf look at him unsure, before shifting into human form, turning into a little boy not more then 6 years old. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a tattered shirt and pants and no shoes, his little face smeared with dirt. Roman, Dean, and Seth all let out quiet growls at the sight of an abundance of finger shaped bruises on the little boys' arms.

"I-I'm Alex." The little boy said timidly, hiding his face in Kade's shoulder and Seth shifted back to his human form also.

"Hi Alex, my name is Seth. You mind me asking where you came from?" Seth asked the little shifter softly, looking at Roman and Dean, all of them wondering why the little boy was in such bad shape. Juveniles would heal major trauma on shifting but they would retain scars and bruises , having to let them fade away naturally until they reached maturity.

"I-I ran away. F-from the Authority Pack. T-the new Alphas'…aren't nice. T-t-they killed my m-mommy and d-daddy." The little boy sobbed his small arms clutching tighter to Kade's shoulders as she whispered soothingly to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I may be in a minority here, but holy damn I can't help but think how much better WWE could be if they stole some of the writers from TNA and pissed on the pg rating….Yeay for Al Snow! I loved that guy and damn if he didn't look good for being 51 o.O BTW Bram is quickly becoming another of my favorites. Dixie Carter screeches almost as well as Stephanie does lol. The ending of Impact! was Ahhhmmaaaazing. I haven't enjoyd a closeing segment of a wrestling show that much in 10 years.

* * *

"You can't send him back." Kade said quietly, still rubbing a hand over the little boys back after he had cried himself to sleep in her arms.

"We had no intentions of sending him back Kade." Dean said after shifting back to his human form and sitting up.

"If the new Alpha is abusing his pack members he needs to be dealt with." Roman agreed, knowing the wolves in the pack couldn't just leave. If another pack took them in, the Alpha of their old pack could issue the Alpha of the new pack a fight challenge, where if he won he could demand either the return of the pack member or a replacement of his choosing from the defeated Alphas pack. Dean and Roman weren't worried about being issued a challenge over the cub; they had a reputation as some of the meanest, most vicious Alphas in the territory, which was probably why the little cub was so wary of venturing into the pack house.

"We need a mated pair to take the little guy in though Rome, we can't leave him unprotected, and I sure as hell am not ready for the responsibility of a cub." Dean said looking down at the sleeping little boy in Kades arms.

"Maybe Nattie and T.J. You know they have been unsuccessful in reproducing." Seth said getting up at the nod from Roman and Dean and moving into the pack house quickly, seemingly unaware that he was gloriously naked and causing Kade to blush.

"He needs a bath." Kade said softly, brushing her fingers over the child's cheek as he slept peacefully in her arms, her brown eyes connection with the blue ones of Dean and seeing something in them that she couldn't quite read.

"Nattie and T.J. can do it when he wakes up if they agree to take care of him." He grunted and got up, shifting into his sandy colored wolf form and taking off for the woods that edged the clearing the house was set in.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked frowning at the retreating form, before pulling her gaze back to the house as Seth reappeared; thankfully clothed in a pair of jeans riding low on his hips, trailed by two people she hadn't yet met.

"Seth said you wanted to see us Sir?" The male whom Kade assumed was T.J. asked bowing his head toward Roman.

"Would you guys be willing to take on the care of an orphaned little boy?" Roman asked motioning to the sleeping child that was cradled in Kades arms.

"Ohh my god of course we would." Nattie said stepping forward and kneeling down in front of Kade and the little boy who were still in Roman's lap.

"I'm Nattie by the way, and that is my mate T.J." She said to Kade smiling, before bowing her head slightly.

"I'm Kade." Kade responded smiling back, instantly liking the woman for some unknown reason.

"Ohh we all know who you are." T.J. said chuckling as he came to stand beside his mate, also bowing his head toward Kade.

"And can I just say we're all glad they didn't settle for the she-bitch incarnate as their mate." Nattie said making a face, causing Kade to laugh.

"She's insufferable already; she would have been unbearable as the Alpha's mate." T.J. shook his head. "Anyway it would be our honor to care for the cub Roman, thank you for choosing us."

"Of course, thank you for accepting the responsibility." Roman said gently prying Kades hands off the little boy's body so T.J. could pick him up off her lap.

"We're in the room four doors down from yours on the left side of the hall." T.J. said as he stepped back and winked at Kade before moving back into the house cradling the little cub to his chest.

Kade sighed watching the couple walk away with the child, and yelped when Roman rolled, and pined her under his body, looking down at her intently.

"Do you usually eat outside or did you just make it up as an excuse to come out here after the cub." He demanded, pinning her arms over her head in one of his hands, running his nose along her ear, gently licking at the bite wound he had put on her neck earlier that morning.

"Which answer is the one that won't make you bite me again?" Kade asked looking up at Roman warily, flinching away from him when he lowered his mouth back to her neck.

"The one that's the truth." He growled taking the skin on undamaged side of her neck into his mouth and biting down gently, causing her to moan involuntarily.

"I wanted to see if I could get the cub out." She said truthfully, moaning again when he sucked gently at the skin that was between his teeth before pulling back.

"Thank you for that. None of us have been able to get him to come out, and I was sure Eva had fucked him up even more after her stunt." Roman said before lowering his lips to hers, playing over them, nibbling softly over first her top lip and then the bottom one. He settled his lips over hers fully and lazily snaked his tongue inside her mouth exploring her sensually before pulling back.

"Um…Speaking of biting…I'm not going to turn into one of you because of this am I?" Kade asked a little out of breath and needing something to refocus her after Romans scorching kiss.

"No. You don't carry the Were gene, you'll never turn into one of us." Seth answered chuckling.

"How do you know I don't carry it?" She asked, turning her head toward Seth, Roman's intent stare too much for her to handle at this moment.

Seth moved closer to her and nudged her head to the other side, settling his lips over the bite that Roman had made, swiping his tongue over it gently.

"You don't taste like a Were." He said, looking up and rolling his eyes at the low growl that came from Eva as she stalked past where he and Roman basically had Kade pinned under them.

"Something wrong Eva?" Roman asked as he lazily trailed his lips over Kade's neck and down the swell of her breasts while skimming the hand clearly visible to the fake redhead up under the hem of the shirt Kade was wearing.

"You know damn well what's wrong! Alpha's should mate with wolves not human bitches!" Eva spat glaring at the human that had stolen her position in the most powerful pack in the territory.

"And just when exactly did you become an expert at anything an Alpha does?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow at her, stroking his own hand up Kades thigh, following Roman's just to piss Eva off, smirking when her expression turned stormy and she sputtered for an answer before storming up the step of the pack house and slamming the door on her way inside.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Kade said quietly, moaning softly at the feel of both Seth and Romans fingers playing along her thighs just under her pussy, sucking in her breath when she felt Seth tug her legs apart allowing Roman to settle more fully between them.  
"She wanted to be the mate of the Alphas." Roman murmured down to her, stroking his tongue over the nasty bite mark on her neck again.

"Bring your legs up around my waist Kade." He whispered in her ear, rocking his hips against her slowly after she did, laughing at the scream from inside the house followed by something shattering.

"Why is it so much fun to torment her?" Roman asked looking up to Seth and stilling his hips although he could smell the arousal on the woman beneath him.

"Because we had to put up with her stupid shit for months while she was trying to get into our bed?" Seth said shrugging.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kade you look amazing. I'd be surprised if the Alpha's don't take you as soon as they see you in that!" Nikki squealed, taking Kades hand and turning her in a slow circle, admiring the way the teal barely there bikini looked on the human's body.

"Um…Can I change then?" Kade asked quietly causing Nikki, Brie, Naomi, Nattie, Gail and A.J. all to laugh.

"Honey it's an honor that they choose you, trust me. If I didn't have my T.J. I would love to be in your position." Nattie told the human winking.

"I agree, if I wasn't mated to Bryan I would kill to be in your place in their bed." Brie giggled.

"How embarrassing for Eva to have been the only unmated female and they never chose her." A.J. said twirling her engagement ring on her finger, before shrugging casually.

"Nikki is right Kade, you look amazing. We just might get into an orgy at the lake after all." Naomi said smirking and adjusting the cups of her silver bikini after standing up.

"Maybe we should leave the cubs with Vikki." Gail stated, making everyone laugh again.

"They sure marked you up good already." Nikki told her grimacing at the bite and claw marks on the human's body aware that she wasn't able to shift to heal them, and went over to her dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of shorts, handing them to the human.

"Here try these, they should fit you." She said crossing her arms as Kade tugged the small shorts up her legs, smirking at how the soft denim molded to the small humans body. "Perfect!" She giggled, taking a body spray off her dresser and spraying it on the woman, getting winks form the rest of the female wolves in the room before they all filed out and down the steps. She knew spray would mask the scent of the Alphas on Kades skin and it would drive them crazy not being able to smell them selves on her. All the female pack members wanted to show Eva that she would never be the Alphas mate, and what better way then to have them take the human publicly.

"Can you make the walk Kade or do you want us to call Dean or Roman to carry you down there?" A.J said a little too loudly as the women passed by Eva, her lips twitching at the sneer from the redhead, as she stomped to the door of the pack house, pausing for a moment and inhaling deeply in the doorway, smirking herself before shifting into a wolf and taking off for the lake.

"A.J. you're cruel." Nikki giggled, shaking her head as she watched Eva run away from the pack house.

"Just take the path that's strait ahead from the door Kade, it will take you right to the lake." Brie told the human as the other women shifted and took off down for the lake.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Brie asked again.

"Nah, you said I would be safe if I walked by myself so I don't want to keep you." Kade told black haired wolf, waving her hand toward the path everyone else had taken.

"Ok, we'll keep an eye out for Eva, if she isn't at the lake we're coming back to get you." Brie told the human before shifting and running after the other female wolves.

Kade pulled the sunglasses that Nikki had lent her down over her eyes and started down the steps and over the lawn to the path the female wolves had indicated, glad that she had taken the flats Gail had lent her rather then the platform sandals, Nattie had tried to get her to wear. She smiled thinking at how welcoming the women had been to her in the past three days, giving her clothes to wear, and taking her into their little group easily.

She followed the path, smiling when she caught site of the lake and the pack playing around in the water, and she paused taking in the sight of all the female wolves paired up with their mates. Her gaze caught Alex being tossed in the water by T.J, followed by Liam and she couldn't help laughing when all the cubs climbed over T.J and kept swimming back to be tossed again. She was glad he had taken to Nattie and T.J. so well after having witnessed the Alpha of his old pack kill his parents for not giving him up. He had become fast friends with Liam, Mason, Olivia, Sophia, and Lelianna, the cubs of Naomi and Jimmy, Nikki and Bram, A.J and Phil, Brie and Bryan, and Gail and Robert respectively.

She saw Dean, Seth, and Roman all watching the cubs with T.J. and Nattie, Seth lying between Dean and Roman on a large blanket and the two Alphas were stroking their hands over their beta's body, occasionally brushing over his crotch causing Seth to arch his hips. She had spent the last three nights in their bed, and although none of them had actually had sex with her she had been given more orgasms in those three nights then she had in her entire life before then.

Her gaze caught sight of the bright red of Eva's hair as she had her legs wrapped around the waist of Shaemus, her gaze focused over his shoulder on where the two Alphas and their Beta were laying, and Kade could see the frustration in her eyes when none of the three paid her any attention when she moaned out loud, clearly trying to get their attention as she was being fucked by another wolf.

Kade shook her head at the blatant display, and started down the short hill that would take her to the clearing, when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and she was pinned up against a tree, the bark biting into her back, another hand slapped over her mouth before she could scream.

"Well well well what do we have here Austin?" A distinctly English accented voice asked, and a tall, dark haired man stepped up behind the one who had grabbed her and pinned her to the tree with his hard body.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you, Dearie, you don't just come onto the Shield packs property and prance around like you own it." The tall Englishman said while the wolf who had her pinned down was rubbing his nose against her neck, kissing over the skin, lifting Kades legs, making her wrap them around his waist, while he ground his erection into her pussy.

"Austin here is going to teach you a lesson about trespassing and then I'm going to teach you another lesson about trespassing before we drag you down to our Alphas." The Englishman chuckled. "How's her skin taste Austin?"

"She's fucking sweet as shit for a human, Wade. Might use Option C rather then turning her over to the Alphas" Austin groaned, taking his hand off Kades mouth for a moment to untie the bikini straps before slapping it hard back over her lips when she screamed.

"Shut up bitch, no one wants to hear you screaming until I'm inside you." Austin growled, pushing his hips hard into Kades, moving his hand and crushing his lips to hers, biting down a little on her bottom lip before pulling back. He paled at the angry howls that echoed around them, and the sight of Dean and Roman shifted to their Alphawere forms closing in on where they were standing quickly, with Seth right behind them.

"I-I W-we didn't know she was yours!" Wade babbled, dropping to the ground and offering up his ass and neck to the two alphas, with Austin doing the same after releasing his grip on Kade.

"W-we were told that a human had just wandered onto the property and you wanted us to take care of it." Austin whispered, going limp as Dean's giant form pressed his body into the ground and jaws clamped down on his neck.

"Who fucking told you that!" Roman roared pouncing on Wade and digging his claws into the other mans shoulder roughly.

"Austin got a text on his phone to be on the lookout for it about half an hour ago. The number was anonymous." Wade replied relaxing his body under Roman's grip.

Seth ran over to where Kade had fallen against the tree and gathered her into his arms gently. He whispered soothingly to her, and dropped his head to her neck, frowning. He moved his nose lower over her body inhaling loudly and letting out a frustrated growl at not being able to smell any of their three scents on her skin.

"She doesn't fucking smell like us." He told Roman and Dean, stroking his tongue over Kades neck gently.

"They didn't meet her and she isn't carrying our scent. That's why they attacked her." Seth growled showing why he was chosen as the Beta for the two hot headed alphas. He trailed his lips down over the swell of Kades breasts, remarking her with his scent, before picking her up and making his way back down to the blanket they had been laying on before.

"Fuck! She's our mate and if you ever touch her again I will tear you apart." Dean growled at Austin before getting off him and standing up to his full height.

"I never would have touched her if she smelled of you, Sir I'm sorry, please tell her." Austin whimpered rolling onto his back keeping his arms and legs to his sides in a show of submission.

"Roman let him go it wasn't his fault." Dean growled at Roman who still had Wade pinned down under his large body.

"Come on we need to remark her so this doesn't happen again." Dean told the other Alpha as he shifted back to human and moved after Seth and Kade, smirking when he heard Roman following after him.

* * *

Shameless use of my own daughters name for my favorite coupe in the wrestling business (Gail Kim and Robert Irvine!) and yes I know he's a chef...I used to watch Dinner Impossable alllllll the time. :p


	11. Chapter 11

Kade lay on the blanket Seth had lowered her onto, with his body covering her, his lips trailing over the skin on her stomach softly.

"Seth…what are you doing." She moaned, raising her hips slightly at his urging so he could slide the shorts off her body.

"Remarking you. They shouldn't have attacked you; you should have been carrying our scents." He growled at her moving off her body and to her left side as Dean and Roman came up to the blanket.

"Why the fuck don't you smell like us anymore." Roman growled settling to the right side of Kadian, pinning her arm over her head, his lips sliding over her breasts softly while Dean lowered himself between her legs.

"I-I don't know…please stop…" Kade moaned, her body arching toward Roman's mouth as he bit down gently on her nipple through the top of the bikini that Seth had retied and tugged.

"We can't until you're marked with our scents again. I don't want to take a chance on killing someone in our pack because they touched you." Dean snarled in her ear flexing his hips against her body, his lips finding her neck and sucking lightly.

"Mmm…Nuugh no!" Kade gasped twisting her body when Dean untied the bottom of her bikini and ripped it away from her body before trading places with Roman.

"Yes Kade I've waited long enough I need to have you now, need to make you mine." Roman growled down at her, lifting his hips slightly when Seth pulled at his shorts to slide them off before settling heavily between her legs, his huge cock nestling against her pussy.

"Roman pleases…no…" She moaned, trying to pull her hips away from him, but forgetting about it at the feel of both Seth and Dean's tongue and teeth on her nipples.

"Yes Kadien." Roman growled down watching his partner and his beta with their lips on her nipples, both of them sucking and nipping alternately, and he flexed his hips again, rubbing his cock against the wetness between her thighs.

"You're ready for me, now you're going to take me." He snarled when Dean and Seth pulled back and he thrust inside her tight body fully and rested his hips against hers once he had bottomed out, silencing her scream with his lips, vaguely aware of the approving howls from most of the members of his pack before they all paired off and started their own rutting.

"Fuck finally your mine." Roman growled against Kade's lips his body rippling on the verge of shifting as he held himself still inside her, feeling her legs squeezing around his waist hard, her fingers digging into his back.

"Roman! Fuck! Ohh god fuck!" She groaned against his lips, locking her legs tight around him so he wouldn't move as her body adjusted to being filled by him. He was stretching her to her limits, the burn painful for her, and she dug her nails hard in the muscles of his back.

"You're too tense Kade; you have to relax for him." Dean whispered in her ear before trailing his lips over her neck and snaking his fingers between hers and Romans bodies rolling her nipple, gently tugging at it, the sensation shooting right to her pussy, soaking her more around Roman's cock..

"He'll make you feel amazing, trust me I know, but you have to relax and open up for him." Seth whispered into her other ear before moving his own hand between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit and pinching it gently, smirking when her hips jerked and she screamed, whether it was from the pressure he was putting on her or from thrusting herself onto Roman's cock he didn't know, nor did he really care.

"Fuck! Roman please." She whimpered, her legs loosening from his hips a little bit, moaning and digging her nails into his back when he pulled out of her and slammed back in.

"Please what Kade." Roman growled pulling his hips back again and pushing halfway back into her before pulling out again.

"Please! Argh no!" She screamed as Roman pushed into her hard before she finished speaking.

"Yes!" Roman growled, his hands shifting into claws, shredding the blanket on either side of her head, his back sprouting black fur, and his face lengthening slightly, his teeth elongating, as he fought the change that was taking over his body at being inside his mates small body while pistoning his hips hard in and out of her.

"Roman don't change on her, she can't take it." Seth whispered into Roman's ear rising up and running his tongue over Roman's neck, before nudging against Romans side getting him flip onto his back with Kade on top of him.

"Dean's going to take you now too Kade, relax your body and I'll get you ready for him." Seth crooned into her ear, popping the cap on a small bottle of lube that Vikki, the oldest member of their pack had dropped onto the blanket for them before ushering the cubs away; and slicking up his fingers. He bit down softly on the back of her neck and pressed his body against her back, gently pressing his finger against her ass.

"Its going to feel so good for you having them both inside you little one, the way they move together will make you blind from the pleasure." Seth breathed into her ear, pushing firmly until his finger had slid inside the tight ring of her ass up to his first knuckle, and he paused waiting for her body to stretch a little for him.

"You'll be able to feel their cocks brushing against each other." He moaned, pressing his finger deeper in, and pressing against the tender skin that was separating his finger from Roman's cock, finding the ridge that was the starting point of the tip and flexing his finger against it causing his Alpha to snarl out curses at him, his face shimmering between his were form and his human one, his clawed hands still clutching at Kade's hips.

"The heat and tightness of your little body will make them cum fast when they are stroking the head of each others cocks like I just did to Roman." Seth whispered, his other hand snaking around Kade's body and catching one of her nipples and rolling it between his finger tips as he gently pushed a second finger inside her ass, stretching her slowly for the cock that was going to be inside her soon.

"You're almost ready for him aren't you, our sweet little human?" Seth crooned, pumping his spread fingers in and out of Kade's body slowly, keeping time with Roman's long slow thrusts while placing tender kisses along her shoulder and neck. His tongue would occasionally stroke over the bite marks Roman had left on her and he loved the tangy taste of the healing skin. When he felt the woman push herself back against his still fingers he smiled against the skin of her shoulders and pulled his fingers out of her, moving over to Dean and lubing his cock.

"She's ready for you." Seth growled after stroking Dean's cock a little longer then he should have and move to guided his Alpha's cock into the human they had chosen to be their mate, sealing his lips over hers when screamed when Dean entered her.

Kade screamed into Seth's mouth, feeling the burn of being stretched by a second huge cock. Her hands came up and tangled in Seth's hair, her body tensing around the invasion in her ass, thankful that both Roman and Dean had stopped their movements. She lost herself in Seth's searing kiss, the feeling of his tongue stroking over hers, and exploring the confines of her mouth, the pain of being filled by the two huge cocks slowly giving way to pleasure.

She felt Seth's hips rocking against her thigh and his hand reached out, gripping one of hers and guiding it to his cock, spreading the pre cum leaking from the tip over him slowly, his own fingers twining with hers on his shaft.

"Finish us Kade." Seth whispered in her hear jerking her hand along his cock in time to Roman and Dean's thrusting in her body, smiling when her hand tightened on his cock and started twisting over the head. His breathing kicked up to match that of Dean and Roman. His head lowered to their human's nipples, sucking one into his mouth hard, smirking around it when she screamed, Dean and Roman both snarled and their bodies went ridged as they came in her and he let himself go, and his hot cum splashed across her thighs and Roman's stomach.

"That's it little human, you belong to the Alpha's now." Seth whispered in her ear before kissing her hard again.


	12. Chapter 12

_"That's it little human. You belong to the Alpha's now._

Kade heard Seth speaking to her, his lips roaming over hers as she felt Dean slide out of her body, collapsing beside where Roman was laying throwing an arm over his eyes. Seth had pulled back and wet a cloth in the lake, wiping down Kade's thighs and Roman's stomach before Roman rolled once again pinning her under his large body, his cock still buried inside her.

"Mine." Roman growled lowering his head and capturing her lips again, his hips pumping slowly in and out of her feeling Seth peppering kisses along his neck and back.

"Roman…please…" Kade whispered, her body limp under Roman's, her hands weakly clutching at his back.

"Please what my little human" Roman growled, loving the way she was submitting to him slamming his hips hard into hers, his teeth finding her shoulder and biting down to the point where she cried out in pain.

"Roman! Please!" She whimpered, her body tightening around his, and she screamed into his shoulder as she came around him again, feeling his body shudder above her and the almost burning heat of his release filling her again.

"Easy little one." Roman growled, barely holding the weight of his body off her, licking softly at the new bite mark on her shoulder, smiling at her sigh and the fact that her body went completely limp under him.

"Roman why. Why do you keep going when I say no." She whispered, her eyes still closed hands fisted at her sides breathing hard.

"Because you're ours." He snarled at her, smirking down at her when her eyes cracked open and just the tiniest hint of a smile touched her lips.

Kade shook her head and re closed her eyes. She was so tired after Roman and Dean had used her body. It was pleasurable once the pain faded but when it been there, the pain had been searing. She was going to be sore for awhile, especially since Roman had taken her again right after.

"Are you alright?" Seth's voice barely broke through her haze, and she forced her eyes open a crack again to look at him before nodding slightly.

"No she isn't." Dean growled, standing and cradling the small human's limp body in his arms once Roman had gotten off her, striding to the lake and submerging her body in the cool water, softly kissing over her face and neck.

"Why did you say she wasn't alright?" Seth asked his Alpha, concern shining in his eyes.

"Because Seth. We raped her." Dean sighed nuzzling his nose against the bite Roman had left on Kade's neck. "Clean her up." He said holding her small body up higher.

"Mmm yes Sir." Seth all but purred, slipping between her legs, spreading and settling her legs over his shoulders. He slid his tongue lightly up the folds of his human's pussy, his mouth under the water his tongue a warm contrast to the cool water.

"Please…" Kade moaned, the feeling of a heated tongue sliding up her already too sensitive pussy making her body shudder.

"Shhh sweet human let me taste you. Let me clean you up." Seth snarled, attaching his lips to her pussy, teasing her lips with his tongue before flicking her clit teasingly, smirking at the way her hips bucked tiredly in Dean's arms.

"Fuck she tastes so fucking good." He growled, sucking hard on her clit and easing a finger inside her, gently flicking over her sweet spot until she shuddered her release against his mouth, once again going limp in Dean's arms.

"We should get her back to the house and in bed so she can rest." Roman chuckled coming into the water and gently taking Kade from Dean's arms, carrying her back to the house laying her still sleeping form into their bed after stripping the rest of her bathing suit off her body.

* * *

Kade stretched her body like a cat after waking later that day, feeling warm fur tickling her already hyper sensitive pussy, a weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Seth's warm brown eyes looking at her, his brown and white head resting on her stomach, his body between her legs, once again in his wolf form.

"Seth?" She whispered, sucking in her breath, her body shuddering when he lifted his head and the soft, silky fur on his neck brushed teasingly along her clit.

She watched him through half closed eyes, her hands fisting at her sides as he tilted his head slightly to the side and rubbed his nose on her stomach just over her pubic bone and she could her him sniffing at her.

"Don't you dare mutt." She said and her giggle turned into outright laughter when he jerked his head up and looked at her indignantly. She bit her lip and barely suppressed a moan when he slid his tongue softly over the fresh claw marks Roman had left on her hips at the lake, her hands griping the comforter she was laying on top of on the bed tightly. Seth kept licking softly at the wounds on her body, his tongue getting dangerously close to her clit every now and then causing Kade to suck in her breath when it did.

She watched him shift down on the bed a little and turn his head, running his tongue up her thigh, over the mark there gently. Roman had bit deeply there, in his Alphawere form and the wound was healing very slowly. She bit her lip, her hips jerking involuntarily when Seth turned his furry brown and white head back to face her, his tongue licking over his muzzle slowly, his eyes darting from her face to her pussy, lingering a moment before moving back to her face almost like he was asking her permission.

Kade bit her lip watching Seth, his huge brown eyes almost pleading with her, and she shifted slightly, opening her legs just slightly wider surprised not only at the fact that she wasn't as sore as she thought she would be, but she had just given him the go ahead to use her body. She almost laughed at the unmistakable smirk that curved across his snout when she moved, and his tongue licked over his muzzle again before dipping his head and brushing his nose slowly up her pussy. He lifted his head and licked over his nose, before lowering again and slowly dragging his tongue up her pussy, lingering on her clit, making quick little swipes over it.

"Seth…ugh" She whimpered, her legs flexing around his furry body as he continued to assault her clit with his tongue. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as he lightly bit down on her clit, his sharp nip sending Kade over the edge and she screamed as she came for Seth, his warm tongue lapping up everything spilling from her body.

"Seth please! Stop!" Kade whimpered twisting her hips away from his mouth when he kept licking at her, and she finally turned her body onto her stomach. She crawled away from him, yelping when she felt his weight on her back his furry body curving down around her ass, his paws locking around her waist.

"Ohh my God Seth don't you…fuuuuck…" She moaned feeling his hot cock slide into her body, his hips pumping furiously at her. She whimpered feeling his cock grow and the furry body at her back turned into hot hard muscles.

"I didn't get to take you at the lake baby; no fucking way was I about to stop." Seth growled into her ear, his hands gripping her hips tightly pulling her back hard into his thrusts, his thighs slapping against her ass hard. His lips found the healing bite marks Roman had left on her neck and shoulders and his tongue caressed the healing skin softly, he loved the metallic taste and he couldn't get enough.

"Fuuck! Seth!" She moaned, lowering her head and shoulders to the mattress, looking over her shoulder at him as he drove his hips into her, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers echoing though the room along with his grunts and her moans. She whimpered when his arm slid around her and pulled up into his chest, his fingers sliding over her nipple, plucking at the tight bud making her scream his name as her body clamped down on him, causing him to growl him her ear and his almost too hot cum filled her as his body shuddered its release. He collapsed on top of her, his heavy body pinning her to the bed, his lips once again sucking at the healing skin on her neck before he pulled out of her slowly and rolled to her side.

"Uuggh Seth." Kade whimpered, rolling into Seth's body at his urging, his arm coming tight around her as he chuckled.

"That was fucking weird don't do it again!" She muttered smacking his chest lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about little one." Seth laughed, running his fingers over her hip softly.

"Liar. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kade sighed, resting her head down on his chest, grimacing at the twinge between her legs. She might have woken up less sore then she thought but after Seth had his way with her she was feeling it now.

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her his fingers tracing the claw marks that Roman had left on her hips, chuckling again when she didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." He said sitting up and getting off the bed disappearing into the bathroom.

"Damn wolves." She huffed, moaning softly when she felt Seth between her legs again a warm wash cloth running over her too sensitive pussy.

"Mmm you could cum again just form that couldn't you?" He grinned down at her evilly, gently swiping the cloth over her again, swallowing her hoarse scream when she did in fact cum from that. "Fucking shit I love how sensitive your little body is." Seth growled against her lips before standing back up, tossing the cloth into the bathroom and pulling on running shorts and a t-shirt before offering his hand to Kade.

"Ugh you wore me out." She giggled letting him support most of her weight as he pulled a light blue silk button up dress shirt from a hanger in the closet and putting it on her.

"Good." He grinned at her before leading her out of the house and to the front porch where Roman and Dean were sitting along with Nattie, T.J. and Alex.

"Kade!" The little boy shouted before launching himself into her arms and hugging her tight.

"Hey little man." Kade giggled, glad that Seth had wrapped his arms around her and was supporting most of her weight at the moment as she hugged Alex.

"Can we get a drink? I'm thirsty." Alex pouted and Kade laughed, stepping away from Seth's arms and carrying the little boy back into the house for a drink.

"How was she when she woke up?" Dean asked his Beta as Seth sat down on the porch steps, curious as to how the human had reacted to them taking her at the lake.

"She let me take her again, so I think she was ok with it." Seth replied smirking up at Dean and Roman while Nattie and T.J laughed, before they all looked toward the drive where an unfamiliar SUV was making its way up to the house.

Roman, Dean and Seth got up and stood on the bottom step as the car came to a stop and three men climbed out, and made their way over to them.

"I'm Randy Orton, this is my partner John Cena and our Beta Zach Ryder, the new Alpha's of the Authority pack." The tallest of the three said stopping a few feet away from where Dean Seth and Roman were, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We were informed that you have a stray member of our pack." The one that was introduced as John said also crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the leaders of the Shield pack.

"If you are talking about the cub, he has been adopted by members of our pack." Roman said, his voice hard and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"We want him back. We…" Randy started and then threw up his head, tilting it slightly to the side, his eyes sliding shut as he inhaled deeply, before his eyes snapped open and his gaze focused heatedly on something over the Shield Alphas shoulders, causing Dean to glance over his shoulder and see Kade standing in the doorway of the house with little Alex shifted into his wolf form trying to burrow into her shirt.

"We will give you the option of returning the cub or accepting a challenge, but know that when we win it won't be the cub we take with us." Randy growled, his body shimmering in the half shifting stage as his eyes roamed Kade's form heatedly.

* * *

**So...um...yeah that happened. I still felt weird writing it x.x Let me know what you think about it and if I should do any more of it. And you all know the "it" I'm refering too. I know you do. Reviews are my drug, feed my addiction!**


	13. Chapter 13

Roman snarled, jumping off the porch shifting fully into his Alphawere form as he stepped up to Randy who had done the same. The two looked very evenly matched, same height and almost equally muscled and Dean and John each put restraining hands on their partners, while Zack and Seth had both shifted and the wolves were now snarling at each other, Seth's brown and white head snapping at Zack's brindle one.

"Not now Roman, wait until the challenge." Dean grit out his eyes flashing as he glared at the three Alpha's of the Authority pack.

"So I'm filing a formal challenge then? You're going to let me take that fucking amazing smelling human rather then give us the cub back? You're going to let us use her tight little body as a breeding vessel?" Randy said smirking as he shifted back into a human and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Kade's small frame once more, lingering on her bare thighs uncovered by the shirt. "We'll fucking take her in front of you after I beat you, make her scream our names while you watch us tear her little ass and pussy up." He sneered.

"You're not going to take either the cub or our mate." Roman snarled after shifting back, moving his body to block Randy's view of Kade. "And yes file the challenge. Run away now before I kill you where you stand. Run away just like you'll be doing in two weeks when I kick your ass and then claim my mate for both packs to see." He growled watching as Randy, John, and Zack got in their car and drove off, his body vibrating with fury, the urge to go after the three other Alphas almost unbearable after they threatened his mate.

"Here is some water hon." Kade said handing a plastic cup of water to the little boy on her hip, watching as he drank most of it in one gulp.

"Thanks Kade." Alex grinned up at her as she carried him back to the porch. She nearly dropped him when the plastic cup dropped to the porch splashing her legs with water as he shifted into a tiny wolf cub and tried to climb inside her shirt as she opened the door.

"Alex what the?" She started but quieted down, seeing three men standing near Seth Dean and Roman, one of them looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Or fuck her. Or fuck her and eat her. She heard the man say something about a challenge and that they wouldn't be taking the cub when he won, and the way he was looking at her made it clear it he wanted her.

She relinquished her hold on the cub when Nattie stepped up to her and took him into the house, getting him away from the Alpha's that had caused him so much pain, watching Roman shift and lunge at the other werewolf in front of him, Dean quickly putting a restraining hand on his arm. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when both men shifted back into human form and the three new comers finally got back into their car and left.

"Relax Roman, you'll beat him. Why don't you take Seth and calm down." Dean said to his partner, running his hand over Roman's arm soothingly, while Seth rubbed his head against Roman's thigh.

"Damn right I will. That fucker isn't going to take Kade or Alex from us." Roman grit out, his hands fisting at his side, before stroking over Seth's fur, grabbing the wolf by his scruff and pulling him around the side of the house. Dean sighed watching the car retreat down the road, his own hands fisting at his sides, and he turned around snarling, his hand clutching Kade's throat tightly when she touched his arm.

"Shit Kade!" He whispered, his hand instantly loosening, sliding down her arm and pulling her into his chest "I'm sorry."

"I-it's ok." She mumbled, stiff in his arms, her own hand coming up to her throat that was already turning red. "Who was that?" She asked after a few minutes, resting her hands on his chest when she realized that he had no intention of letting go of her.

"The Alpha's Alex ran away from." He told her, his hand stroking over her back softly, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"You're not giving him back are you?" She said, turning her head when she heard a yelp and a snarl from around the side of the house.

"Absolutely not Kade. Alex has been adopted into our pack." Dean told her shaking his head at the continued yelps from around the side of the house. Roman must have really been giving it to Seth to make him cry out like that.

"What about that challenge thing Roman talked about?" She asked quietly, turning her face into his chest and inhaling his scent. He smelled amazing, clean and woodsy and she buried her nose in his shirt.

"Roman won't lose Kade." He sighed, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"How do you know? Ugh Dean he can't go back." She whispered pulling back and looking up at him.

"Because…They pushed Roman by saying they wouldn't take the cub even if they did win." He told her, sighing again.

"But then why even make the challenge if they don't want Alex?" She asked her face scrunching adorably in confusion.

"They want you." Dean sighed, his arms tightening around her when she started to tremble.

"M-me? Why would they want me?" She asked jerking her back to look up at him, her brown eyes wide and scared.

"It looks like your scent calls to Alphas. I don't know why, but I know both Roman and I needed you as soon as we smelled you in your clinic. I thought it was just us but after seeing the way Randy and John reacted to you it's not us, its you." He told her, dropping is head to her neck and flicking his tongue over the bite mark there.

"I-I…um…" She cut off and shivered in his arms, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"Roman won't lose Kade." He breathed, lifting her easily against his body, smiling against her neck when she locked her legs around his waist, her pussy rubbing against the front of his jeans. "Fuck I want you." He snarled against her skin moving to the house quickly, passing where Roman was leaning over Seth in his Alphawere form his huge cock buried in the wolfs ass, pumping furiously at the smaller fury body whimpering under him, his teeth locked tight around Seth's neck. He heard Kade gasp at the sight but he kept moving, swiftly taking them inside and up to their bedroom.

Kade screamed when Dean threw her onto the bed, his heated gaze following her movements as she backed up against the pillows watching him warily.

"Dean please…" She whispered shaking her head, her legs clenching involuntarily.

"Spread your legs." Dean snarled stalking toward the bed, stopping near the edge, kneeling on the bed and gripping her ankles prying her legs apart when she didn't listen.

"Fuck baby you're so raw." He growled laying on the bed lightly kissing her thigh before gently swiping his tongue up her slit, smirking at her hiss of breath.

"Dean…please…" She gasped when she felt his teeth lightly clamp down on her pussy before his tongue teased up her slit again.

"Don't worry baby I couldn't take you when your pussy is raw like that I would hurt you." He chuckled sliding out from between her legs and tucking her against his side. "But your little ass is mine tomorrow."

* * *

**Ok so the next two chapters are gonna be...dark. Mostly inspired by a certian beating dished out on Raw a few weeks ago, and then thre repercussions of it so...yeah hang on tight!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I guess I lied...and things will happen next chapter instead because I wanted to get something out to you today!**

* * *

She needed clothes, Kade decided the next morning, pulling the hem of the silk shirt down as she sat up in the bed, frowning at the tingle between her legs. If felt like she had been aroused and then been left before she could have an orgasm. And she was quite frankly tired of going without panties. She shook her head and smiled down at Seth and Roman, Seth sleeping against Roman's side his small furry body not able to get any close to the larger man unless he slept on top of him, Dean though was absent and she frowned a little at this. She stood up slowly and stretched, heading for the bathroom.

She entered the room hearing the shower going, steam fogging the glass doors but she was still able to make out Deans form. Standing under the water back to the door, one arm braced on the marble wall in front of him the other moving back and forth in front of him. She blushed realizing he was stroking his cock and she turned away from the sight to use the toilet fast. She made her way to the sink turning the taps and washing her hands, hearing Dean growl behind her, and the sound of a fist slamming against the wall had her eyes tracking to his form in the mirror. It hadn't sounded like a pleasurable growl, it sounded like he was frustrated.

Kade turned around and saw Dean had laid his head against his forearm, the hand that was stroking his cock now fisted on the marble over his head, his body shaking, and she bit her lip, opening the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, slipping it off her shoulders. She opened the glass door to the shower and stepped inside, her hand gripping Dean's wrist as he reached blindly for the water taps, pressing her body into his back.

Dean lay in bed, his hands fisted at his side, his teeth grit together so hard he was afraid they would break. His cock ached and he couldn't get her scent out of his nose. He didn't want to want the little human that had not been given a choice to mate with them, but want her his body did. He hated that he had succumbed to his lust at the lake yesterday and taken her against her will with Roman, but the instinct to claim her after Roman had started was too much for him. Now she was lying against his side, her soft warm body tormenting him, the shirt she was wearing riding high on her thighs.

He couldn't resist the pull, sliding his fingers along her thighs, gritting his teeth when her legs fell open instantly at his touch and she snuggled deeper into him. His fingers traveled up, grazing her clit and he groaned softly at her intake of breath, his other hand fisting the sheets under him. Her responsive little body was taunting him, her legs opening for him while she slept begging him to pleasure her. This wasn't how he wanted her though; even if his fingers continued to play over her clit, he wanted her to come to him while she was awake. He wanted her to come to him, not the other way around the way Roman and Seth had taken her, forcing themselves on her until she surrendered to them. Call him crazy if you want, but Dean wanted her to want to be under him.

Dean sighed, sliding out of the bed and stalking into the bathroom, jerking the shower door open and starting the water. He slipped inside letting the hot water soak his hair and run over his body for a minute before reaching down and taking his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly from base to tip. He bit his lip and braced his free arm on the marble wall, stroking his cock hard from base to tip, twisting over the head before sliding back down again.

He grit his teeth and pumped his cock, growling in frustration when he was right on the edge but couldn't get himself over, his hand leaving his cock and punching into the wall over his head as he lowered his face to his arm, his body shaking with the need to cum. He reached blindly toward the water taps to turn the hot water off and ease his body with icy water when he felt a small hand grip his wrist, a soft feminine body molding into his back.

His whole body went ridged as he felt her lips press into his back, and he hissed the breath he was holding out when her hand gripped his cock, her fingers not able to close fully around his girth and she stroked him softly, hesitantly.

"If you don't leave right now I'm going to fuck you against this wall." He grit out both his hands clenched into fists, closing his eyes at the feel of her lips traveling over his back sucking the little water drops off his skin, biting the ridge of his shoulder blades.

"Think you can be gentle?" She asked quietly, kissing another line down his back while stroking his cock slowly, squeaking as Dean gripped her wrist and pulled her around in front of him, pinning her small body against the cool wall of the shower with his hips, his lips closing gently over hers.

"I can't guarantee it but I'll try." He growled against her lips, snaking his hands under her ass and lifting her, groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist and she rubbed her pussy against his cock teasingly.

"Fuck baby you can kiss gentle goodbye if you keep doing that." Dean hissed dropping his head to her neck and latching his teeth onto her skin gently, rocking his hips against her, his cock rubbing against her clit making her moan.

"Please Dean." Kade whimpered, rocking her hips into him again before reaching between their bodies and lining his cock up to her and sinking down on him slowly, dropping her head to his shoulder and moaning into his neck.

"Fucking shit baby. I love how your pussy squeezes my cock." He groaned, flexing his hips, pulling out of her slowly to the head of his cock before slamming back down, taking both her hands and pinning them to the wall over her head, his hips rocking against her slowly.

"Fuck Dean please!" She moaned rocking her hips in time to his thrusts, her legs locking tight around his waist when she screamed his name, her pussy clamping hard over his cock milking him into orgasm with her, his grunts echoing around the shower.

"Shit baby." He groaned, dropping his arms to circle her back, pulling out of her slowly before turning her into the water to clean her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm no." She giggled, arching into the touch of his hands her fingers sliding into the hair at the back of his head.

"Good. I want you again though." He told her nipping at her shoulder, spinning her back into the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lots of noncon in here. Read at thy own risk! Like I said semi inspired by the beating dished out on Raw a monthish ago...sort of...Don't judge me!**

* * *

"You alright baby?" Dean asked her after wrapping them both in a towel and carrying Kade out to the bedroom where Seth and Roman where still cuddled up on each other. He smirked at the fact that the two of them had slept through him having his way with Kade's body three times.

"I'm ok." She said snuggling into his side when he lay down with her. "Do you think there's any way I could go shopping? I need clothes…" She said, running her hand over Seth's head when he moved on the bed and rested his head on her thigh, his nose nudging into the towel slightly.

Yeah hon we can take you." Dean said watching Roman finally stir, cracking one of his grey eyes open and smirking at the sight of Seth getting his nose ever closer to Kade's pussy. The pup loved having his way with the woman while shifted and neither Dean nor Roman could figure out why. If Roman were a betting man he would have put his fortune down on Seth getting his tongue into her slit in the next five minutes. Kade screeching at Seth told him he would have doubled his money and he chuckled.

"Seth come on!" Kade screamed, feeling his warm tongue slide over her pussy, and she swatted his head gently, laughing at the look of disbelieve on his face. "You know that freaks me out!" She scolded him and laughed at the smug look on his face.

"Get up we're going to take her shopping. She needs clothes." Dean said standing from the bed and dropping the towel before walking to the dresser and pulling some clothes on.

"You guys take her, I hate being around people." Roman growled, rolling onto his stomach in the bed and closing his eyes again.

"Probably a good idea actually." Seth said after shifting back into a man, nuzzling his face against Kade's thighs again. "After Randy pissed you off yesterday you probably aren't fit to be around humans."

"Come on lets get dressed. I'll get Robert to get some tea for you Rome so you can calm down a little." Seth said sending a quick text to the chef before heading to shower.

Kade dressed in a too large t-shirt and the shorts she borrowed for Nikki before heading down to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes seeing Eva leaning over the table, a cup of what looked like tea in front of her, the fake redheaded wolf curling her lip at Kade when she saw the human.

"Excuse me I have to take this to Roman." The wolf sneered, picking up the cup and moving toward the door of the kitchen before Kade blocked her path.

"I think I should be the one to take anything into their bedroom." Kade grit out taking the cup from Eva, when the wolf offered it to her with a huff, and carrying it up to Roman.

"Hey Rome here's your tea." Kade said softly setting the cup down on the bedside table, her eyes running over Roman's form now clad in small black briefs.

"Thanks baby." Roman growled to his human, gripping her wrist and pulling her small body under his, catching her lips with his and kissing her hard.

"Roman we need to leave." Dean chuckled watching his partner with Kade again. If he didn't get the small human away from Roman they wouldn't leave the house at all.

"Fine." Roman growled reluctantly letting go of his mate and drinking the tea she had brought up for him before lying back down on his stomach.

"Ready to go baby?" Seth asked her pulling her out to the car and setting her inside before settling beside her. Dean pulled out and headed toward the mall a few towns over where the odds of Kade being recognized were smaller, none of the three noticing the large figure slinking around the side of the pack house.

* * *

"Well well well, what have we here." Randy smirked stepping inside the bedroom, and shutting the door behind him quickly flipping the lock.

Roman could hear Randy's voice but he couldn't move his muscles to look at the other Alpha. He was stuck face down on the bed and it was tearing him up to be so vulnerable in the presence of the other Alpha.

"You stole something from me boy. Something very precious." Randy sneered at Roman, moving to the bed and dropping the large duffle bag he was carrying beside Roman's form. "No one steals from me." Randy growled gripping Roman by the hair and forcing his head back, smirking at the fact that the only control Roman had left was the movement of his eyes and the ability to make incoherent noises.

"How do you like my paralytic hmm? You can't move for shit but you can feel everything I do to you." Randy chuckled letting Roman's head drop forward and slapped the Samoan's ass hard before ripping the briefs off his body, his smirk widening at Roman's growl.

"I wonder if your ass is as tight as it looks." Randy murmured running his finger tips over the curve of Roman's ass, dipping them in between his cheeks slightly before pulling back and slapping the tight globes again knowing full well Roman could feel the burn of his palm connecting to his flesh getting another low growl from Roman.

"You ever had an enema before boy?" Randy asked knowing that Roman couldn't answer him as he pulled a small machine out of the duffle bag next to him, and set a rounded rubber nozzle an inch and a half wide in front of Roman's face.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back. And that is going into your ass." He chuckled leaning down and licking up the curve of Roman's ass dipping slightly inside his cheeks and flicking across the tight pucker there knowing full well the other Alpha would see it for what it was…an act of dominance from Randy that Roman couldn't counter other then the low growled coming from his throat.

Randy took the portable enema machine into the bathroom and set it on the counter, connecting one of the hoses to the sink, draping the outtake hose into the toilet and leaving the hose he would put inside Roman hanging off the end of the counter, before moving back to the bedroom and stopping beside Roman's form; still forced to stare at the nozzle that would soon be inside him.

"You're going to learn not to steal form me boy. By the time I'm done with you, you will wish you had never seen that cub." Randy leaned down and hissed in Roman's ear, his fingers roaming over the Samoan's ass again, dipping inside his crack and teasing the tight ring of muscle knowing the other Alpha had to be going insane at feel of another's hands on his most private area if the snarling was any indication.

"Let's go boy. Time for your lesson to start." Randy chuckled taking Roman's arm and dragging his limp body to the edge of the bed before lifting the other Alpha across his shoulders and carrying him into the bathroom, draping his large form over the edge of the marble bath tub, his hands in the tub and his ass up in the air across the side.

"Don't move now I need to get your magic wand." Randy snickered once again slapping Roman on the ass, licking his lips at the sight of the firm muscles jiggling slightly and his skin getting just a touch darker before retrieving the nozzle and hooking it onto the hose leading to the machine.

"What do you say boy, you need lube or can I push this inside that virgin ass without?" Randy purred into Roman's ear, gripping his long black locks and pulling his head up once again, chuckling at the fire in Roman's eyes.

"Shame you can't watch me putting this in you." Randy smirked pressing against Roman's ass with the nozzle, his hand still gripping the other Alpha's hair, watching as Roman's eyes widened, his pupils getting larger the harder the nozzle was pushed against his ass.

"I don't know boy. You might need some lube. Your fucking ass is like a damn brick wall. Let's see how much harder I have to push to get through." He snickered letting Roman's head drop forward and gripped the nozzle with both hands, pushing hard against the virgin ring of muscles. He twisted the rubber nozzle against the tight ring grinning with it slipped past the barrier slightly, stretching Roman's ass open in a way he was sure was painful pulling a long low groan from the prone Alpha.

"How's that feel boy?" Randy asked, once again gripping the other Alpha's hair and wrenching his head up, laughing at the pain in Roman's eyes. "Feel good?" He snickered gripping the nozzle again and pushing down slightly on it stretching Roman even more before forcefully pushing the hose the rest of the way into Roman's ass, smirking at the way the other Alpha's eyes kept getting wider the farther the hose was pushed into his ass, his groans more agonized.

"Now the fun begins. You're going to be clean for when I fuck you." Randy started but stopped and laughed when Roman's eyes blazed at the admission he was going to be fucked. He let Roman's head drop forward again; moving to the sink and turning on only the cold water, smirking as he turned the enema machine on and a low hum filled the bathroom.

"Wonder how that cold water will feel inside you boy." Randy snickered again lifting Roman's head by the hair watching as the cold water slowly moved down the hose. He knew the second Roman felt the cold soapy water enter his body, watching as his eyes bugged and then blazed with fury. Randy watched Roman's eyes alternating pain and fury, his grunts painful, seeing his stomach distend just slightly before the hum of the machine turned off.

"Now that you're full boy we'll let you soak." He snickered, poking lightly at the small bulge in Roman's stomach, laughing when the other Alpha's eyes flickered in pain and he growled again. Randy lightly massaged the small bulge his smirk ever widening at the grunts of pain from Roman until the machine hummed on again the water was sucked out if body slowly.

"One more boy. Got to make sure you're actually clean." Randy smiled sadistically turning the cold tap off and twisting the hot tap on full. He wretched Roman's head back by his hair once more watching as the water inched its way down the tube to the paralyzed Alpha's body, steam already coming off the plastic tube. Randy knew it would hurt like a son of a bitch going into Roman's body and he laughed evilly as soon at the water hit the nozzle and Roman's eyes opened wide once more, his growls of pain low and long.

"Had to be hot to really clean you out." Randy chuckled watching Roman's pain filled eyes until the machine switched off once again, the bulge in Roman's stomach slightly bigger then the last time. "Looks like you took more in." Randy said lowly poking the bulge once again, laughing at the low groan that came from the other Alpha.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you weren't enjoying this Roman." Randy snickered reaching under the other Alpha and gripping his half hard cock tightly, stroking him slowly until his cock came to full attention before pushing hard on Roman's belly digging his fingers into the water bulge painfully laughing at the groan from the other Alpha frowning when the machine clicked on again and pulled the water slowly from Roman's body.

"Pity that's over, although I'm tempted to fill you again." Randy growled into Roman's ear as the machine clicked off again. "But I want to make sure I have enough time to fuck you." He stated gripping the nozzle firmly and pulling hard until it slipped painfully out of Roman's ass, leaving the other Alpha groaning in pain again his ass red and slightly gaped open, some clear soapy water slipping out of the hole and down over his balls.

"Let's go boy your lesson continues." Randy chuckled picking Roman's limp body up from the tub and getting him across his shoulder again, carrying him back to the bedroom setting him face down on the bed again. He dug into the bag again and pulled out four leather cuffs and fixed them around Roman's wrists and ankles, chuckling at the snarls coming out of the other Alpha, before getting a thick leather belt out and bringing it down hard across Roman's ass.

"I'll give you a reason to growl if you keep it up boy.' Randy purred into Roman's ear, sliding the bed under the big Samoan's body and buckling it around his waist. Digging though the bag again produced lengths of thick rope that Randy threaded though the loops on the cuffs and then threw over the beams on the top of the huge canopy bed, raising Roman's body so that he was left kneeling, his ass in the air suspended by the belt around his waist, bent forward, the ropes around his wrists holding his upper body off the bed, wrenching his shoulders painfully.

Another length of rope was wound into Roman's hair and his head pulled back, the rope tied to belt around his waist, before Randy fished a circular metal gag out of the bag and forced it into Roman's mouth, his lips closing over the thin metal ring holding his mouth open in a perfect 'O'.

"Now boy, I think I'm going to use your throat first." Randy laughed stripping off and moving toward Roman's helpless form.

* * *

**More Randy lessons comming in the next chapter! Serousily stop judging me! :p**

**Ok Ok you can judge if you want, leave me a review either way! o.O**


	16. Chapter 16

**This one's worse then the last** one...It's** not often I get to indulge in the darker side so I picked up the ball and ran with it x.x The next chapter wont be much better o.O**

* * *

"Your lips were made for this Roman; you never should have been an Alpha." Randy groaned from his position in front of Roman, the head of his cock slipped though the ring gag in the paralyzed Alpha's mouth. He smirked at the fury blazing in Roman's grey eyes as he slid his cock deeper into his throat, the muscles of his throat involuntarily clenching as the Samoan's gag reflex kicked in.

"Fucking shit I could stay in your throat forever." Randy moaned, pushing deeper until the head of his cock was fully down Roman's throat, the muscles milking his shaft, his abs pressed against Roman's nose, the angle the Samoan's his head having been tied off at perfect for sliding down his throat. Randy stayed that way, letting the other Alpha's throat milk his cock until her saw the grey eyes get wide with fear and he pulled back knowing Roman needed air, licking his lips at the string of saliva attaching his cock to Roman's mouth. Randy didn't want him passing out yet, he wanted Roman to feel everything he planed to do to his body.

"I could kill you right now boy, make you suffocate on my cock and there's nothing you could do about it." Randy snarled slapping Roman's cheek with his cock, laughing at the snarl from the other Alpha, before reaching down and sliding three of his fingers over Roman's tongue, coating them in saliva.

"But I want you alive and feeling everything when I make you my slut." He purred taking the fingers and smearing the saliva over Roman's face, laughing at the fury in those grey eyes and the growl before thrusting his cock back into the Samoans mouth, forcing his way down Roman's throat again, moaning as the muscles involuntarily started milking him again.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth boy." Randy moaned, pulling back and letting Roman take in air once more laughing at the snarl from the prone Alpha, before slowly fucking Roman's mouth, letting Roman's throat close over the head of his cock before pulling out, knowing the movements had to be making Roman's throat raw.

"And there isn't shit you can do about it but swallow." He groaned, sliding his cock out of Roman's mouth so the first shot of his hot cum landed across the other Alpha's face, before sliding just the tip back inside the unwillingly open mouth, stroking himself until he was spent.

"Go on Roman, spit it out." Randy taunted the other Alpha laughing at the fury in Roman's eyes spreading the cum that landed on the Samoans face around with his cock as he watched the seed in Roman's mouth slide slowly down his throat despite the furious growling coming from the bound Alpha.

"I knew you would swallow it. Alpha's don't swallow though Roman." Randy purred leaning down and looking in Roman's eyes, his smirk growing at the fury back in the grey orbs, reaching blindly into his goodie bag again and pulling out a set of clover nipple clamps.

"Lets find out what else you like that Alpha's should let be done to them." Randy laughed reaching under Roman's body and pinching his right nipple until it pebbled under his ministration. He watched the fury dampen a little as pain made its way into Roman's eyes as the clamp was attacked to his nipple and Randy flicked the clamp harshly with his finger, smirking at the low pained growl from Roman's throat as the clamp swung on his nipple pulling tighter and tighter.

"Take it off if you don't like it Roman. Come on what kind of Alpha are you, letting me use your body this way." Randy taunted applying the second clamp to Roman's nipples before hanging small weights off the chain until Roman was moaning in agony.

"You look so fuckable like that Roman." Randy hissed into Roman's ear as he moved his body behind the other Alpha's, running his fingers along the curve of his ass, skimming over the red pucker between Roman's cheeks, before pressing his cock against the sore ring of muscle. Randy stroked his cock, pushing it slowly against the barrier of Roman's ass, moaning when the head slid past the tight ring.

"Fuck your ass is amazing Roman. You really shouldn't have been an Alpha with an ass this sweet." Randy groaned pulling his cock back out of Roman's ass, chucking at Roman's low groan of agony while looking around the room. He smirked getting off the bed and pulling the mirror down from the dresser, carrying it over to the head of the bed and propping it up in front of Roman so the other Alpha had no choice but to watch Randy fucking him.

"I want you watch this boy." Randy laughed climbing back behind Roman and once again pushed his cock into the other Alpha's ass until the head slid past the barrier ring, watching pain and fury fill Roman's eyes again in the mirror. He stayed there stretching Roman's virgin ass, leaning forward and taking the back of Roman's neck in his teeth, smirking against the skin at Roman's snarl of protest at the dominant act.

"Oh come now Roman we both know you're my little bitch." Randy said around the skin in his teeth, pushing his hips forward inch by inch watching pain bloom once again in Roman's eyes as his thick cock pushed inside the tight un prepped hole, reveling in the groans of pain torn from Roman's throat.

"Fuck me Roman, your ass is so fucking tight." Randy growled, releasing the skin on Roman's neck and gripping onto the belt, pushing Roman's body forward until just the head of his cock was still inside his ass before pulling back hard, his hips bouncing off Roman's thighs, laughing at the low growl of pain from the other Alpha.

"Such a fun game we could play." He chuckled, slapping his palm hard against Roman's right ass cheek, the force pushing the prone body off his cock. Randy laughed and pulled back harshly on the belt, his cock finding Roman's abused hole again and sliding home once more, and Randy was sure that not all of the groans coming from Roman were from pain if the stiff leaking cock under his body was any indication.

"You like that Roman?" He hissed, his palm connecting with Roman's left ass cheek; once again causing his cock to slide out of Roman's tight ass, before pulling him back onto it again, repeating the actions until Roman's ass cheeks were hot to the touch and bright red, his hole bleeding a little around Randy's cock, his pained grunts low and long.

"You know I'm going to cum inside your ass Roman? And then I'm going to plug you up with an anal plug for your partner and beta to find you filled with my cum." Randy growled at Roman, blindly searching in the bag again for the plug in question, a thick piece of unyielding plastic, three inches wide, tapering down to one inch at the neck before growing once again. His hips snapped against the Samoans ass, loving the pained grunts coming from Roman's throat, and Randy shifted to his Alphawere form, his cock growing inside Roman's ass and he bit back down on the skin of the prone Alpha's neck, watching the pain and fury bloom in those grey orbs in the mirror as Randy's burning cum filled Roman's ass.

"And now for the cherry." Randy laughed shifting back to a human and pushing the plug up into Roman's abused hole forcing the thick plastic in until the tight ring closed around the neck of the plug.

"Well this was fun Roman; we'll have to do it again." Randy chuckled sliding his cock into Roman's raw throat once more, groaning at the feeling of the other Alpha's throat milking him involuntarily before pulling away from the bed and standing, pulling his clothes back on.

"I'll leave you my toys since you seemed to enjoy them so much." Randy said laughing at the way Roman's cock was hard under his body and leaking precum despite the tortures, zipping the bag he had brought with him back up and moving to look into the paralyzed Alpha's grey eyes once again.

"The paralytic will wear off on its own in a few hours. I wonder if your pack will be back by then and find you like this." Randy gloated; watching saliva drip down Roman's chin, taping on the plug in his raw ass, bleeding slightly, laughing at the agonized growl her received from the action.

"Tell the bitch I said thanks for giving you the tea." Randy chuckled darkly, slipping out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open.

Roman glared at his reflection in the mirror, Randy's cum drying on his face, saliva dripping down his chin and he growled at the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. His throat was raw, his cock was throbbing with the need to cum, his nipples felt like they were being pulled off his body and his ass was screaming at the pain of still being stretched, Randy's cum locked inside him, and Roman's mind was already working on the things he was going to do to the bitch when they came back. He was going to pay her back ten fold for what he had endured because of her.

**So yeah...just...yeah**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so last one here we go. More noncon and most people will probably find this one worse then the last two.**

* * *

Kade walked into the kitchen, getting a glass down from the cabinet and filling it with water. She leaned over the sink, bracing her arm on it and slowly drained the water. She was exhausted, shopping with Seth and Dean was taxing. She was smiling while watching the cubs playing in the yard with Vikki when she heard a low menacing growl behind her.

"Roman. God you scared me. Are you feeling better?" Kade breathed, at seeing Roman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She swallowed hard, her unease growing at the way Roman was looking at her and she shifted a little bit toward the door leading to the outside noticing that he was naked, and his stare looked hateful.

"Roman? A-Are you…Is everything ok?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking a little at the intensity of his stare, the way his hands were clenched into fists and shifted to claws, his body visibly shaking.

"Don't. Don't fucking talk." Roman snarled watching his prey inch toward the door. He couldn't believe the little human had the audacity to question if he was ok after what she had let Randy do to him.

"I will catch you if you run. And it will be so much worse for you." He hissed taking a step toward her, his body rippling on the verge of shifting.

"I-I don't…Roman you're scaring me." Kade said watching Roman stalk over to the door and slam it shut, causing her to move slowly toward the doorway of the dining room.

"You should be scared little human." Roman growled, taking another threatening step toward her, his anger growing each time she moved after he told her not too.

"Roman please…What's going on?" She asked, her voice trembling again, measuring the distance between herself and the door way, wondering where the hell Seth and Dean were.

"Just shut up!" Roman roared at her and then snarled furiously when the glass she dropped shattered as she turned around and took off into the dining room, his eyes tracking her as he sprinted after her. He caught her arm with his claws, digging them in and lifting her small body, slamming it down on the top of the table almost wincing at her scream while ripping the chairs out from under it, throwing them across the room.

"I fucking told you I would catch you if you ran!" He snarled, pinning her down with his weight, the back of his hand connecting with her cheek, whipping her head to the side.

"Rome…" She groaned, her cheek throbbing and she tasted blood in her mouth. She couldn't believe he had hit her, and she struggled under him, trying to push his huge body off her.

"Roman what the fuck are you doing!" Dean shouted after running into the house at hearing Kade's scream seeing his partner pinning her down to the table.

"She fucking betrayed me! And now she's going to pay." Roman snarled, his claws shredding the shirt that Kade was wearing, ignoring her whimper when his claws caught the skin on her shoulder and stomach leaving long gashes. It was one of his and he couldn't stand seeing it on her treacherous little body anymore.

"What do you mean? How did she do that?" Seth whined, having to be held back from attacking Roman by Dean.

"She fucking paralyzed me with that tea and then Randy raped me while she took you two away." Roman snapped his claws shredding the shorts that Kade was wearing, tearing them off her body hard enough that her hips were pulled off the table and then slammed back down from Roman's weight when the cloth ripped away leaving her only in a bra and panties.

"Roman! I didn't do…" She started but cut off with a strangled moan when Roman hit her again, open palmed and his claws left four bleeding lines on her cheek.

"I told you to shut up." Roman snarled taking some of the shredded shirt, yanking her head up and forcing it into her mouth making a gag, tying it tightly behind her head, making it pull at the corner of her lips painfully, the blood from the slashes on her cheek smearing.

"Roman…are you sure…" Dean started but cut off at the dark look from Roman, and he just tightened his grip on Seth. There was nothing either of them could do but watch when Roman was like this.

"Yes." Roman hissed, aware that the rest of the pack had gathered behind the other Alpha and their Beta, watching the punishment Roman was doling out to the human. He used his claws to shred the lace cup of the bra Kade was wearing, his claws digging into her sensitive skin, leaving long gashes. He plucked his claws over her nipple, growling when she whimpered under him and he dug in, twisting until she screamed around the gag.

"Your going to endure almost everything I had to at the hands of your friend, little human. All the pain I felt you are going to feel ten fold." He snapped at her, shredding the cup on her other breast, digging his claws in deeper, snarling at her scream before ripping the shredded lace away from her body.

"I didn't get any mercy and you won't either." Roman spat at the human slashing through her panties, tearing them away from her body before forcefully flipping her onto her stomach, her cheek hitting against he table hard, causing her to whimper.

He yanked her legs apart, settling his body between them and dug his claws into her shoulder pushing his cock into her hard, snarling at the fact that she was wet. Her body was responding to him even through all the pain he caused her and he hated that she was getting lubrication where he hadn't.

"You're fucking lucky you're wet. I would have taken you dry and fucked you anyway." He growled before biting hard into the skin at the back of her neck, feeling her body jerk under his while he slammed his hips into her hard, pushing her small body across the table with the force. He shifted into his wolf form, locking his huge paws around her body, his teeth digging harder into her skin at her neck, snarling again when he heard her scream around the gag.

He knew his larger cock was stretching her, making her whimper under him, but he wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him. He wanted his pack to see what happens when you betray him and he was going to make a prime example out of the little human. He pumped his hips into her a few more times before shifting back into his human form, slapping his hand down on her ass, slamming his hips into her again feeling his release coming.

He spread her legs wider, his claws digging into her thighs until she bled, and slammed his hips into her once more, snarling as he started cumming. He let himself spurt once in her as a human before shifting to his wolf form and releasing again. He finally shifted fully into his Alphawere form, knowing he was stretching her impossibly wide and finished, his almost too hot cum filling her as she screamed around the gag and jerked under his body.

His claws circled her throat, pulling her up against his chest and he squeezed, digging his claws into her neck, feeling her blood seep down his fingers. He squeezed her throat, feeling her hands come up and claw at his wrist as he looked over his pack members.

"This is what happens when you betray me." He snarled, his cock still inside the small woman's pussy, his claws digging into her throat while he squeezed the life from her. He slid his gaze over the horrified faces of his pack, but his eyes widened when he caught a hint of a smirk on Eva's face before she schooled it into an expression of shock.

"Robert." Roman growled, loosening his grip on Kade's throat when her body went limp in his arms and her hands fell away from his wrists.

"Yes sir." Robert spoke softly, his arms tight around his mate, not making eye contact with Roman.

"You gave the tea to Kade right." Roman said lowly, his eyes boring into the British werewolves face.

"There was only one person in the kitchen when I finished the tea and Gail needed my help with our cub Sir, and it wasn't Kade." Robert said quietly and Roman felt his heart and stomach twist. He shifted back to his human form and eased his cock out of Kade's pussy and laid the small woman down on the table after turning her face up.

He swallowed hard looking down at her small body, blood marring most of her skin, her cheek turning an ugly purple color and the gashes he left there still bleeding. Her chest and thighs were a mess of claw marks and he could see blood mixing with his cum pooling on the table between her legs. Her throat was already turning purple under the blood coming out of the puncture marks. He looked at the spot where Eva had been standing, finding it now empty and looking down at the chest of his mate barely rising and falling he realized he had made a grave mistake.

* * *

**So this was an indulgence I don't partake in often. I know it probably turned people off, but once I set pen to paper these chapters just flowed out. I think some of this shit came from watching The Last House on the Left a few days ago…but yeah I don't know why these came out the way they did but it is what it is and now its over.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Help her." Roman whispered, shifting into his Alphawere form, his claws digging into the wood as he bounded to the door and chased after Eva, Dean and Seth springing into action.

"Fuck Dean is she going to survive?" Seth whispered, gathering Kade gently in his arms, and sprinting up the stairs to their bedroom, throwing the door open on the shower and stepping inside fully clothed with his mate in his arms as soon as the water was warm.

"I don't know Seth. I don't know which is better for her honestly." Dean said quietly, starting the water in the bath as Seth stepped out of the shower after most of the blood had been washed away and gently laid her small body on the towels Dean had spread on the floor.

"She needs to stay with us Dean! You saw what he did, he released in her in all three forms, there's no way we can lose her now." Seth sighed, stripping off his soaked clothes before leaning down close to the small human's lips while gently pressing dry towels to her wounds with Dean.

"Yes I saw what he did Seth." Dean said sighing; pressing the towels to his mate's body trying to stop the bleeding Roman had caused her. The sound of a yelp had him getting up and heading for the window, watching as Roman attacked a brown wolf savagely, his claws tearing through flesh, pieces visibly sailing though the air even from the distance he was at as the animal shifted to reveal Eva's form. Her shifting just seemed to set Roman off more and he tore one of her arms off as she screamed. Roman's low agonized howl split the air as Dean saw his claws slash across her throat, before Roman turned back toward the house.

"She gone?" Seth asked once the bleeding had been staunched on their mate, and he waited for the tub to fill while adding some bath salts to the water.

"Yes." Dean said shaking his head. "You know everything is going to change. Even if she still accepts us odds are good she'll never forgive Roman."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Seth said looking up at Roman as his Alpha came into the room and stepped into the shower without saying anything.

"Is she?" Roman asked quietly, pain filling his eyes as he looked down at his mate on the floor as he stepped out of the shower after washing the blood off his body.

"She's alive." Seth said looking up at Roman with sad eyes, hearing both his and Deans phones chime at the same time.

"I'll stay with her." Roman said quietly, gently gathering Kade into his arms, and stepping into the full bathtub, submerging her body to her chin, as Dean and Seth both went to check their phones.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Roman whispered, holding her small body tight to his chest mindful of her wounds, one of his hands sliding down to rest on her stomach. He felt her shift slightly and he watched her lips moving, her hands flexing under the water, her eyes opening slowly and locking on his. His heart twisted at the absolute fear her saw there and he tightened his arms around her reflexively.

"I'm sorry Kade." He whispered again, lowering his head and kissing her hair as she weakly fought against him.

"Get off me…don't touch me…" She screamed as loud as her hoarse voice could, clawing at the arms that he had locked around her body, trying to twist away from him before she moaned at the pain in her body and stopped moving.

"Baby I wont hurt you. I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry for everything." Roman said softly, gently pulling her body back against his again, running his tongue over the new bite wounds he had left on her neck.

"Please…just get away from me." She said, her voice breaking and it wretched Roman's heart all over again. He tightened his arms around her, kissing her hair again.

"I'm not leaving Kade. I know I hurt you and I know you'll never forgive me for it but I will never lay a finger on you like that again. I thought you had betrayed me and while its no excuse it's why I did it." Roman told her, adjusting her body gently until she was back under the water up to her chin.

"I know I should have listened to you, I never should have put my hands on you, I should have done any number of things that I didn't do and I can't change it. But one thing I can do is protect you and I will lay down my life for you. You have the right to ask for my death and I'll gladly lay it out for you. No one should do to their mate that I did to you." He said running his fingers from her shoulder to her thigh sighing heavily when she whimpered and moved her legs away from his hand.

"Please…don't." She whispered, her body ridged in his arms, and trembling.

"I won't hurt you baby. I'm so sorry." Roman sighed, still stroking her skin gently.

"Roman." Dean's voice had both Roman and Kade looking toward the doorway where Seth and Dean were standing, both deathly pale and visibly shaking.

"How are you not going over there and tearing him apart for what he did to you…for what he made you do to her!" Seth growled, his eyes landing on his mates body, the sight of the claw marks marring her skin making him want to go tear the other Alpha's throat out himself.

"I will take care of him at the challenge Seth. How do you know what he did." Roman said quietly, still stroking his human's thigh gently, surprised when her body went limp in his arms again. He had to bring a hand up under her nose to be sure she was still breathing because of how fast she went out.

"He recorded it. All of it." Dean said quietly and Roman realized that the chimes from their phones a little while ago had to have been Randy sending them the video that Roman hadn't even realized he had recorded. He was about to say something when a knock on their bedroom door stopped him, as Dean turned away to answer it.

"What is it Austin." Dean asked seeing the wolf that had almost attacked Kade at the lake the other day standing there.

"I…I know a guy. Someone that might be able to help her. He was a shaman, someone I ran with before you let me into your pack." Austin said quietly, looking at the floor the entire time.

"Get him. Anything that might help her is more then welcome, thank you Austin." Dean told the other wolf. Shaman were rare and it might be the only way to get Kade through this safely. They were walking into new territory after what Roman had done and needed all the help they could get. The next two and a half months were going to be trying for them all, and then their lives would change forever.

* * *

**Nooooooow….who do you think that Austin (Aries [This part is important]) knows that I would turn into a shaman! Three guess and the first two don't count! You may start now :p**


	19. Chapter 19

"Austin is going to get a shaman to come see Kade." Dean said as he shut the door and turned back to see Roman cradling their mate to his chest gently as he made his way to their bed.

"Good. We'll need one through out this. I…I wasn't expecting to let her live after what I did." Roman said, his voice breaking as he laid Kade gently in the bed before getting a pair of boxers from the dresser and sliding them on.

"That much was obvious." Dean sighed, moving to the bed, kicking his sneakers off and climbing in next to their mate, gathering her into his arms, pulling the sheet around them lightly.

"Are you going to be ok with it?" Seth asked softly looking at Dean cradling their mate in the bed, his heart twisting again at the thought of loosing her.

"If she makes it I'll deal. She's ours and he'll be ours too." Dean said quietly, kissing the top of Kads head and resting his hand on her stomach.

"FUCK! How could I have been so stupid." Roman growled punching a large hole in the wall by the doors that lead to their balconay before running his hands though his hair.

"Do you think it took? I know it's surefire with wolves but humans can't normally get pregnant by us." He asked despratly looking toward his partner and beta hoping that they would tell him he had not just fathered another Alpha cub in a woman unwillingly. It was bad enough what he did to her, but she would have a constant reminder of it in two and a half months time if she survived.

"I don't know Rome." Dean sighed shifting on the bed slightly, and readjusting his grip on his mates body as Seth hopped up onto it so that the wolf could lay his head on her chest, his tongue gently licking the wounds on Kade's neck.

"Fuck baby I'm so sorry." Roman whispered to the unconscious woman as he crawled into the bed beside Seth and wrapped his arm around the wolf twining his fingers with Dean's over their mates belly.

"I hope she forgives you Roman." Dean sighed, kissing her temple again as Seth whined his agreement, moving on from licking her neck to the deep gouges Roman had left on their mates breasts.

"I don't think I can forgive myself Dean. I…brutalized her, she has every right to hate me. I can't tell you what it did when she opened her eyes and all I saw was fear there." Roman said, his voice breaking, the hand not resting on his mates body curling into a fist at his side.

"I think you should show her Rome." Dean said quietly not knowing how Roman would take to his advice.

"No. She doesn't need to watch that, she lived some it." Roman growled his eyes flashing at the suggestion. Making her watch the video of him would be like making her relive what he did to her in his mind and he was never going to do that.

"I think it would help her to forgive you." Dean mumbled looking at Roman, who was saved from having to answer when a sharp tapping sound echoed through the room.

"I got it." Roman sighed getting off the bed and heading to the balcony doors, unlocking it and pushing it open to allow a huge crow, easily the size of Roman's torso to strut into the room, look around and then perch itself on the footboard of their bed.

Roman watched the bird warily as it took in his mate laying naked on the bed and he resisted the urge to cover her body as it cocked its head to the side and blinked its eyes rapidly. He balled his hands into fists as the bird hopped onto the comforter and strutted up the bedding uncurling its huge wings and flapping them wildly at Seth, hopping up and down on the bed until the wolf whined and jumped down allowing the bird to take his place beside Kade.

"It's ok pup he's going to help her." Roman whispered, kneeling down so Seth could hear as the wolf slinked over to him. He put his hand on Seth's head watching the crow turn its head up and down Kade's body before looking straight on at Dean and blinking its eyes rapidly, before pecking its beak into his hand, making Dean curse and pull his hand away from Kade's stomach.

The bird spread its wings out fully, the span nearly as long as their mates body, as it dropped its head and pushed its beak against the side of her neck gently before lifting its head. It scaned its gaze down her body, setteling on her stomach, turning its head to one side and brought its eye very close to her skin before pulling back and blinking rapidly, pressing its beak to the skin there, pulling back and looking at Dean again. The huge bird stuck its head out, cocking it to one side as it appered to study Dean criticly before jerking its head upright again, and turning it toward Roman.

The bird hopped off the bed and bounced its way over to where roman was standing, cawing when Seth slinked behind the Alpha's legs. The bird stopped a foot in front of the large man, and turned its head up to him, the beedy eyes studying him the way they had done to Dean a minute ago. The bird uncurled its wings and its body grew, changing into the shape of a man.

The shaman stood up, looking Roman almost in the eye, easily having about 30 pounds on Roman, his hair was black and buzzed close to his scalp, and a black and white bead necklace hugged his neck. He stood looking at the Alpha in green and black shorts for long minutes before speaking.

"Samoa Joe." The shaman said but man no move to raise his hand.

"I'm Roman, this is Seth and that's Dean." Roman said motioning to Dean and Seth as he said their names, still looking the shaman in the eyes.

"I see. I'm going to guess from the condition of your mates body she wasn't willingly impregnated by you." Samoa Joe stated crossing his arms over his chest, smirking when Roman broke eye contact and looked away from him. It was a reaction of shame and was the one the shaman was looking for before he turned back to the woman on the bed.

"Please…I…help her." Roman whispered brokenly and the shaman squaired his shoulders, looking back at the Alpha who had hung his head in shame.

"I will do my best."

* * *

"Roman I hate you. I hate everything you've done to me and I hate this thing inside me!" Kade shouted at him pointing at the bump on her stomach as her eyes flashed agrirly at him.

"Baby I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly, moving over to her and trying to take her in his arms.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed at him slapping his face hard and slipping out of his grip.

"Don't you touch her again Roman!" He heard Seth shout at him just before he felt an impact on his back that caused him to fall forward onto the floor.

"Seth I want this thing out of me!" Kade screamed crawling up on top of the table and laying down on her back.

"Ok baby, I'll take care of you." Seth murmered steping over Roman's form and raising the steel folding chair he had just hit Roman with over his head, swinging it down over their mates belly.

"NO!" Roamn screamed trying to get to his feet but found himself unable to move watching as Seth brought the chair down on his mate again and again with almost no emotion in his eyes.

Roman sat up in the bed, his heart racing and unable to catch his breath. He blinked rapidly, seeing Kade laying in the bed between Seth adn Dean, some of the marks he had left on her body already looking better thanks to the shaman magic. He breathed deeply trying to push the dream out of his head and hoping that his dream wasnt a sign of events to come.

**Samoa Joe actually impresses me, he moves like a man half his size. And I thought he would make me a good shaman :p**

**And I really really really did think about using John Morrison, but I couldn't get a good feeling writing him the way I wanted too for whatever reason. I never got warm and fuzzies with him the way I did with Samao Joe in reguards to his role in this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

Roman hated seeing the emptiness in his mate's eyes. She was a shell of the woman she had been. Samoa Joe had been able to heal her body but her mind was gone. She had withdrawn into herself after he attacked her and he hated himself for it. She would talk to Seth and Dean but as soon as he stepped into the same room she shut herself into a tiny little box and wouldn't come out until he left. She still didn't know that he had left her pregnant with an Alpha cub either and it was tearing his heart out.

"I still think you should show her." Dean said looking over the table at Roman hours before the challenge Randy had made.

"It won't do any good Dean. It will just make her relive what I did to her and I don't want to do that to her." Roman sighed putting his head in his hands.

"And you think Seth and I want to lose you Rome? We need you." Dean shouted standing up and slamming his fists on the table.

"Its better this way Dean." Roman sighed. He had requested the Were counsel put him to death after the challenge on Kade's behalf. No one should have to have gone though what she did at his hands and he had made the request for her, and it was another thing she didn't yet know about.

"No it's fucking not Rome! How do you think the pup is going to feel about this!" Dean snarled. They hadn't told Seth about the request yet either knowing it was going to rip his heart out of his chest.

"Kade shouldn't have to live like this Dean. It's my fault and I will take the responsibility for it." Roman said quietly.

"Just fucking show her!" Dean snarled stalking out of the room.

Kadien sat up in the bed, her hands out in front of her to ward off the hit that was coming her way, a scream leaving her lips.

"Fuck!" She screamed putting her head on her knees. The nightmares wouldn't end, and they always seemed so real. She didn't understand why Roman had done what he had to her and she was terrified of him. She heard a whimpering sound and looked next to her seeing Seth in his wolf form lying on the bed next to her.

"Why Seth." She whispered, leaning over and wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck, her tears soaking his fur in minutes as she sobbed on him.

"We're leaving." Roman said stopping in the doorway, his lips thinning when Kade's body started trembling even more. "Kade I'm sorry." He sighed, turning away from the door. "I love you baby girl." He whispered as he left the doorway.

"Easy baby, he won't hurt you again." Seth whispered to the small woman trembling against his chest after he shifted and gathered her against his body.

"How can I know that Seth." She whispered against his chest, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her body.

"Kade…He would never hurt his mate without a good reason. He's broken over this just like you are. He hasn't even touched me since it happened." Seth sighed, kissing her hair.

"Seth he did hurt me." She whispered, trembling again at the memory.

"I know baby." He growled, tightening his arms around her when she went to pull away from him. "Shh I won't hurt you Kade I'm sorry."

"Seth why wouldn't he listen to me. Why would he attack me like that?" She sobbed against his chest and he was glad she was finally opening up to him about what she had been thinking.

"Baby. You need to see something." He sighed after letting her cry out, gently lifting her off his body and setting her against the pillows before going over to the dresser and grabbing his phone. He shut the volume off and pulled up the video that Randy had made of Roman.

"Seth? What is this?" Kade whispered, wincing at what Roman was going though, tucking her face against his chest during some parts of it that she couldn't watch.

"Right before he did what he did to you." Seth told her quietly, rubbing small circles on her back.

"But Roman is the most dominant Alpha I've seen…How did he not go crazy during this?" She whispered, tucking her head back into Seth's chest as Randy slid his cock down Roman's throat in the video.

"He was paralyzed baby. He couldn't move but he could feel everything that was done to him. The tea you brought him was dosed with a paralytic." Seth whispered to her, tightening his arms around her small body.

"But…Eva…" Kade sighed when Seth nodded against her head.

"He didn't realize until it was too late. His rage blinded him, he couldn't believe that you would betray him like that." He told her, frowning when she scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom, heaving over the toilet. He looked down at the video and realized she had to have just seen when Randy had shifted forms while fucking Roman.

"He…he did that to me." She sobbed when she felt Seth behind her, rubbing her neck after he had tied her hair back.

"I know baby, I know." Seth said lifting her off the floor and setting her on the sink, getting some mouthwash for her after stripping her shirt off and turning the water on in the shower.

"Why didn't he show me that himself Seth?" Kade asked crossing her arms over her chest after Seth had stripped off her bra. She still wasn't comfortable with them touching her after the attack but her mind was reeling with what she had just seen.

"He didn't want you to relive what he did to you baby." He said standing her up and sliding her pants down her legs along with her panties, sighing when one of her hands slid down her body and hid her pussy from him unconsciously.

"He should have showed me. I kind of understand now." She said quietly, leaning into his body and wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her by her hips and carried her over to the shower, opening the door and pushing her inside.

"We tried to tell him that baby. He was adamant about not having you relive what he did to you." Seth said sighing and pulling his hands off her body, locking his gaze with hers when she gripped his wrist before he could close the shower door.

"Stay." She whispered pulling on his wrist gently, wrapping her arms around his neck when he stepped inside and pulled her body against his lowering his lips to take hers for the first time in nearly two weeks.

"Fuck baby I've missed you. If I stay I'm going to be inside you." Seth moaned against her lips, and picked her up, pinning her against the shower wall when her small hands slid his soaked briefs down his hips and pushed them to the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist in there place.

"Seth where's Roman?" Kade mumbled against his shoulder feeling him slide out of her.

"The challenge is today baby. They went to take care of that." Seth panted against her neck, licking over the bite he had put there when he came moments ago.

"Shit, Seth can you take me?" Kade whispered pushing slightly on his shoulders and kissing his lips softly when he looked at her.

"Yeah baby lets get dressed." He told her carrying her out of the shower and wrapping a towel around both of them.

"Jesus Seth they are going to kill each other!" Kade gasped seeing the circle that Randy and Roman had been fighting in, both men covered in gashes and blood. She screamed into Seth's shoulder when she watched Roman charge at Randy the other man slide his arms over Roman's shoulders and between his legs, flipping the tow of them over so Roman hit the ground hard on his back.

"Ugh Seth why did you bring me here!" Kade cried into his chest, covering her ears to block out the pained noises form both Alpha's fighting in the circle made by their packs.

"Because you asked me too baby." Seth murmured, running his hands over her back gently, resting his chin on the top of her head holding her tight to his body, watching Roman and Randy fight in their human forms with shifted claws. "It should be over soon little one." He told her wincing as Randy's claws sank into Roman's side.

"Ugh I hope so." Kade whispered into his chest, peaking over her shoulder watching Roman shove Randy away from him and then jump into the air, stretching his body out, his fist slamming across Randy's chin.

"YES! Kick his ass Rome!" She screamed, and blushed when Roman's eyes raised to her form, surprised flickering across his face. She watched him crouch, one hand holding his side while he waited for Randy to stumble to his feet before running across the circle, ramming his shoulder into Randy's stomach, rolling off the fallen Alpha's body and yelling into the air, before clutching his side again.

"Roman!" Kade screamed starting forward only to be grabbed back by Seth.

"You can't baby not until they declare a winner." He told her, pulling her small body back into his chest while watching one of the Shifter Council members walk into the circle and stand looking down at Randy who had yet to move from the ground before nodding to Roman and pointing at him making The Shield pack howl with victory along with their Alpha. Kade sprinted past the pack members as soon as she felt Seth release his grip on her and she threw herself at Roman, glad that he caught her or she would have ended up on the ground.

"Kade, what are you doing here." Roman sighed, holding his mate's small body tightly to his bloody chest, not even caring that he was soaking her clothes and his side was burning.

"Roman you should have showed me." She sobbed into his shoulder clutching his neck.

"I didn't want you to have to relive it baby. I'm sorry I never should have touched you." Roman breathed into her hair before standing upright when the council member cleared his throat.

"Roman is this Kade, the mate that you assaulted to be requesting your death for?" Kane asked his hard blue eyes roaming over both of them.

"Roman what is he talking about?" Kade asked her eyes widening at his nod to the council member.

"Roman! No!" Seth screamed from the edge of the circle where Dean was once again holding him back.

"No!" Kade screamed launching herself at Roman again, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I won't let you do it Rome I won't let them." She cried into his chest as his arms came tightly around her.

"It would appear that your mate does not share your feelings on the matter of your death Roman, is that correct Kade?" Kane asked her, his lips twitching with slight amusement.

"Damn right. I do not want this stupid man dead." She mumbled against Roman's chest not releasing her grip on him.

"Then this matter is closed." Kane said and then inhaled deeply looking from Roman to Kade. "Congratulations on the cub." He told the smiling before turning from the two of them.

"What cub Roman?" Kade asked releasing her grip on him and backing up a few steps.

"The one I put inside of you when I…did that." Roman said quietly looking at the ground.

"You…I…is that even-" Kade started but cut off on a scream as Randy shifted into his Alphawere form on the ground and grabbed her, wrapping one set of his claws around her throat and the other poised over her stomach.

"You fucking stole from me Roman! Now your going know how it feels!" He hissed his claws sinking into Kade stomach just slightly, enough to draw her blood and make her scream at he pain.

"You dare put your hands on the pregnant mate of an Alpha who just defeated you in a challenge!" Kane roared over the murmurings of both packs, his blue eyes flashing at Randy dangerously.

"I'm going to die anyway so I may as well take the bastards mate and cub with me." Randy sneered not seeing the large black crow fly in behind him the huge wings circling Randy's throat startling him bad enough that he released Kade to pluck at the feathers. The crow shifted into its human form, large arms wrapped around Randy's threat and huge legs wrapping around his waist pulling the Alpha over backward holding on tightly until he was no longer moving.

"It appears that the Authority pack had no Alphas any longer." Kane said watching John and Zack shift to their wolf forms and run from the clearing. "Would the Shield pack be willing to accept them into their folds?"

"Yes." Dean called out from where he was still holding onto Seth at the edge of the circle of packs.

"Baby are you willing to take them in?" Roman asked Kade as he lifted her into his arms after she had assured him that she was only scratched and not really hurt.

"Yes Rome. But we need to have a talk about this cub." She told him pressing her lips to his gently.

* * *

**Ok so this is what it is. I actually wrote out a whole fighting scene between Roman and Randy…and the read it and went holy fuck this is stupid (And it was seriously. Like I would have been embarrassed at putting it out there [The moral of this bracket is that I can't write fighting scenes]) So I scraped it and this is what I came up with instead x.x I'm ok with it, I hope you are too! **

**And yes we're open to a sequel here buuuut I would need idea's for it because at the moment I'm drawing a blank. And it won't be started until rules and lies are done! I'm not starting anything else until those two are complete I can't juggle so many!**


End file.
